


At Last I See The Light

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Action, Adventure, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Kindness, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Sickness, Terribly Written Action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are living double lives as Ladybug and Chat Noir, hiding secrets from their friends and family. But when an old enemy Fu thought had been long forgotten returns, their perfectly balanced lives are thrown into more chaos. With new heroes and unlikely allies at every turn, can they remain in balance? Even when Marinette could be dying?Cross-posted on my Fanfiction.net accound Princess Jaquline Chess. Six months post-reveal, so no long complicated plot about that. At first short chapters that get longer!





	1. A Truce

_"I won't let you close enough to hurt me, I won't ask you to just desert me, I can't give you what you think you gave me. It's time to say goodbye to turning tables." - Adele, "Turning Tables"_

* * *

"Are you sure about this princess?"

"Of course, Chaton," Marinette answered offhandedly, waving off her boyfriends concern with the flick of her hand. Adrien cocked an eyebrow at her, and leaned back on his locker with a curious and worried look. Marinette (while in civilian form) was definitely the more outgoing of the two, and it often took a few words with Adrien or her best friend Alya to talk her out of what ever it was she was going to do. But it looked like nothing he said was going to fix this.

"Mari, when was the last time you willingly had a conversation with Chloe?" Adrien asked, pointing toward the blonde girl, whom was currently fixing her lip gloss in the mirror of her locker. Chloe was Marinette's sworn archrival, according to Chloe at least, and the two had a turbulent relationship to say the least. Marinette opened her mouth to say something in response, but Adrien held up his finger with a smirk, which halted her speech. "When you weren't Ladybug, that is."

Marinette's mouth closed at that specification, and she looked down at her shoes sheepishly. If one where to count Chloe and Ladybug interactions, she spoke to Chloe nearly every other week. But as they weren't counting that...

"About six months ago," she admitted with a sigh. "But Adrien, next year is the last year before we graduate. I want to come back next year and not have to worry about if Chloe is going to be on my back; I already have enough to worry about as is."

And she did. With her schoolwork, duties as one of half of a superhero duo, chores around her home, and her freelance fashion work, Marinette was already swamped as is. As was Adrien - despite his insistence that he was handling all the lessons and extra homework his father gave to him in addition to his duties as Chat Noir, Marinette could tell he was finding it hard to keep his head above water. Which was part of the reason Marinette was even doing this, if Marinette was able to mend fences with Chloe, maybe a little piece of both of their lives would be easier. Chloe hadn't taken too kindly to Marinette and Adrien getting together two months ago.

"Worry about what? Sleeping all day?" In talking to Adrien, Marinette hadn't noticed Alya and Nino come up to them. The on-and-off couple was currently on a break, signaled by their lack of holding hands, something they always did when they were together. But by the rate things were going with them now, it may be back towards "together" by later this afternoon.

"No! I mean, yes! Ugh..." Marinette mumbled off, growing anxious at the question. Adrien rolled his eyes and straightened his posture. In civilian form, Adrien was (though he loathed to admit it sometimes) by far and away the best liar. He supposed he came with the mischievous side of the Black Cat miraculous.

"Marinette has been busy with her fashion work lately. I heard Jagged Stone requested that Marinette design his back-up singer's outfits, anyone would be swamped with that," Adrien pointed out smoothly, Marinette nodding along. There was some truth in that, Jagged Stone had asked her to do that for him - although both she and Adrien knew that she had sent off the dresses about a week ago. Not that Alya and Nino needed to know that.

"Sweet, Marinette! That's so cool!" Nino said, giving the petite girl a high-five. It was hard to believe that almost a year ago that Nino had ever had a crush on her; now it was almost like having the brother she had never had.

"Why are you talking about why you're so busy?" Alya asked, pulling her shoulder bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Because," Adrien said with a sly grin, "Marinette wants to talk to Chloe, so she can make sure she doesn't have to worry about her anymore."

" _You_ are going to talk to Chloe?" Alya asked incredously, zeroing in on her best friend. "And tell her to leave you alone? When did you get so brave?"

"Hey! I am totally brave!" Marinette retorted, crossing her arms in an almost child-like manor. Alya rolled her eyes, motioning to the tall blonde boy next Marinette with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Alya said. "It took you a year and a half to finally tell Adrien you liked him!" Adrien covered his mouth to keep from showing his grin at that statement, watching as Marinette placed her hands on her hips and breathed through her nose, her cheeks turning a deeply colored red. Alya remained motionless, still keeping her arms crossed with a harmless grin.

"Alya!" Marinette said. "I can handle this!"

"Prove it," Alya said, motioning to the blonde behind them.

"Fine," she huffed, and turned around and marched off to her nemesis with a determined look. Her trio of friends looked on, all with baffled looks as if they couldn't believe she was actually doing it. No, scratch that - they really couldn't believe that she was doing this. Adrien knew that as Ladybug, Marinette was no stranger to intimidating things, but Chloe Bougerious had always had a way of getting underneath her skin and sticking their, always ruining Marinette's life.

"Chloe!" Marinette said in lieu of a salutations, crossing her arms as she stood before the popular girl. Slowly, Chloe turned around, looking up and down her classmate with her trademark evil smirk. Chloe was mean to everyone in the school, even Adrien, now that he had "betrayed" her trust according to Chloe, but had always been especially rude to Marinette for reasons only God knew.

"Well, well, if it isn't Maritrash," Chloe sneered, shutting her locker with a clang. "What are you doing here? Finally admitting you need my help with you dreadful fashion sense and came to  _moi_ to try and get your self back on the right path?"

"Actually, I'm here to call a truce," Marinette said, struggling to ignore the comments on her clothes. Clothes she had made herself. "We've been at each other's throats since we were little kids Chloe. I just thought maybe, we could, you know, try to get along for once. We may have more in common than you think."

"Puh-lease," Chloe enunciated, adding more sound to that word than needed, "Me and you? Have anything in common? As if!"

"Chloe, I'm trying to be nice and start over here," Marinette said, once again choosing to side-step the insult directed at her. Chloe simply rolled her eyes and pushed past her with that same evil smirk.

"Well, I'm not interested," she said as a means of parting. As she passed by Adrien, Alya, and Nino, who had watched the whole exchange but hadn't heard anything, she gave them the worst death glare she could manage and quietly stalked out of the building. With a heavy sigh, Marinette retreated back to the group.

"Guessing it didn't go so well?" Adrien asked as soon Marinette rejoined them, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder with an equally comforting smile.

"What tipped you off? Chloe's death glare or my walk of shame?" Marinette asked jokingly, Alya giggling slightly at her words.

"At least you gave it a shot," Nino said enthusiastically, fixing the rim of his red baseball cap. Save his time as the Akuma villain The Bubbler, the group had never seen Nino without his signature hat or headphones. They had almost became synmous with his physical appearance, as if he wouldn't be complete without them. "That's more than what Chloe can say."

* * *

Master Fu was tired, as any 186 year old man would be. It had been many years since he had taken his Miraculous form, and every day he grew weaker and weaker at the task. He wasn't near death - oh, God no where near that yet. But still, Fu knew that his time as The Shell was drawing to a close. It was time he passed it on to someone else.

Wayzz - the Turtle Kwami - could feel this change in his master, and he knew that it was no longer a desicion to be mused over. This was something Fu had decided, something Fu was set upon. Wayzz knew their was no way to change his mind, but still felt like they should discuss it. This was his future too. As if sensing his thoughts as well, one day Fu called Wayzz in to speak with him in the Grand Dojo he trained Miraculous users in - right now, that only consisted of Ladybug and Chat Noir, who showed up every Sunday evening and Thursday morning. Other than those times, this room was almost completely empty.

"Yes, Master Fu?" Wayzz said, flying up to his sitting Master with a warm tone.

"How long have we been a team?" Fu asked, opening his eyes to look at his millennia old friend with a nostalgic smile.

"I'd say at least 175 years," Wayzz estimated with a shrug. Fu had been a young man than, a young idealist from Taiwan that had jumped at the chance to have a Miraculous. But many years had passed since then, things had changed. Miraculous holders had faded, some had lost their abilities, others had turned to the darkness, and even one had died. Fu himself had changed since then.

"I'd say 175 years is long enough to have a Kwami, wouldn't you Wayzz?" Fu asked, although he didn't expect an answer from the green pixie. The Kwami blinked and then nodded, although solemnly and with great sorrow. Fu had been his Master for many a year, how would Wayzz adjust to being with a new human? They were so fickle after all.

"I guess you know about me giving you up, don't you then?" Fu asked with the same kind smile he always held. Once again, the Kwami nodded.

"I don't want to," Fu insisted, as though Wayzz had asked him why even though he had not. "But someone has returned, someone I thought had been lost in London many years ago. And I am not strong enough to face him, Wayzz, you know that. And Chat Noir and Ladybug can not face him alone."

"London?" Wayzz said incredously, his eyes widening with recognition. "We have to warn Tikki and Plagg, Master Fu! Especially Pl -"

"Tikki and Plagg already know," Fu interrupted gently, calming his Miraculous. "But until he appears, life must go on. New Akumas appear everyday, thanks to Hawkmoth. And the best way to prepare for this foe is to let the new heroes fight them."

"Wait, heroes?" Wayzz asked, thinking he had misheard. Heroes? As in plural? Was Fu seriously considering let more heroes patrol the streets of Paris? Ladybug and Chat Noir's presence were enough to draw  _him_ here, along with Hawkmoth and Fu. It was a miracle he hadn't shown up by now. "He will know we're here if you add more heroes. Fe-"

"He's already here, Wayzz. Bidding his time. But we have the upper hand here, we have the chance to add heroes he doesn't know the identity of. Things that will confuse him," Fu explained carefully. "The Shell. Volpina. Queen Bee. Even Hawkmoth could be a great ally against him. Don't worry, I already know who they will be. You are going to love the new Shell."

"I don't want to leave you, not at a time like this," Wayzz said, tears pulling his giant eyes and threatening to spill over. Fu and him had been together for so long; separating now felt almost alien, like a concept a child doesn't understand but needs to know to pass. "Please -"

"I will miss you, Wayzz," Fu cut off, a gentle and silent tear rolling down his own cheek. But then, the bracelet was slipped off of his wrist and Wayzz was pulled into the bracelet and Fu was left alone in that dojo.

"Wayzz, shell retract."

* * *

Chloe was loath to admit, but Marinette's words were sticking with her. A truce? A truce was something she desperately needed, something to remind her to be good. To not say mean things. Chloe knew that she shouldn't have to be reminded to say things that are nice and not be mean, and yet...here she was, once again doing just that.

Chloe huffed and threw her phone to the side with a grimace. What was she doing? The only true friend she had was Sabrina, who she always treated like dirt. Chloe tried to be nicer, but it always came out jumbled and just becomes mean again.

Chloe picked her phone back up again, and sent out one text before she could stop herself, to the one person she had never texted unless she had too.

_TO: Marinette_

_Truce?_

* * *

Marinette fell asleep at her sewing machine again, her head smooched against the hard plastic of her white desk, her arms limp at her sides and a half-finished piece of cloth still under the machine. Tikki giggled at the sight of her Master, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Marinette may have not been the strongest Ladybug in terms of physical strength - Artemis had won that a long time ago - but Marinette was most defintly the kindest and most endearing Ladybug Tikki had ever served.

"Marinette?" asked her mother, who opened the latch to Marinette's attic bedroom with a motherly smile. Tikki hurriedly zipped behind the sewing machine to hide, hoping that Marinette's mother, Sabine, hadn't seen her. Marinette was slightly smaller in height than her mother: she did inherit, however, her mother's dark hair - but also her kindness. Sabine - and Tom, as well - was always going out of her way to help those who needed her, and it was something Marinette had picked up as well. Something valuable when you were a superhero.

Sabine chuckled at the sight of her daughter and walked over to her, picking up a blanket from Marinette's corner bed. She tucked the pink comforter around the sleeping from of her daughter, making sure the blanket didn't fall off the young girl. Sabine, once satisfied with her work, kissed her forehead in the same spot Tikki had, with an equally prideful smile.

"Good night, ma fille," Sabine whispered, before leaving the room.

In the room, Marinette's phone buzzed with a text message, bathing the room in blue light.

* * *

Alya flopped onto her bed, excited to be able to rest after everything that had happened today. After her school hours, she had spent nearly three hours on the lookout for any sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir - per usual. As their number one fan and creator of the fan sight the Ladyblog it wasn't that much of stretch that she would spend all her time dedicated to the superheroes of Paris. The dark-skinned girl rolled over onto her stomach, lifting her head to lie it diagonally on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly, scanning her nightstand with a tired look. It's usual contents were on the white table: a lamb, a notebook, her phone charger, a few haphazardly places hair ties and pens, a mysterious black box with red markings, her laptop -

_Mysterious box?_

Alya sat up as she dawned with realization of the box, staring at it with her normal journalistic curiosity but also with a bit of genuine teen girl fear thrown in. She had never seen this before in her life - where had it come from? Who had put it here? Why was it here? She reached to pick it up; the black box fit snugly in her hand, it was barely bigger that her palm. For one moment, all she did was stare at it with a bit of wonder at first, cocking her head to the side. Finally her sense of curiosity won out her fear, and she opened it.

Cocooned in the plush velvet was a necklace, a thin brown chain with a charm in the center. It was a swirl, the top part colored a fiery orange and the bottom a snowy white, vaguely reminding Alya of a fox tail. She went to pick it up, but then suddenly something flew (yes,  _flew_ ) from the small box. Alya screamed and dropped the box, looking at the creature that was not bouncing around her room in a blur of orange, white, and black.

"OhmyfairygodmotherithasbeentoolongsinceI'vebeenoutsidethatboxwowhasthehumanworldreallychangedthismuch?"the blur said in an excited voice, her voice coming out just as quickly as she moved. Alya covered her face with her arms, and curled over to the side of the bed and looked at the blur with the same mixture of curiosity and fear as before - albeit this time, the fear was winning out. The blur eventually came to rest near her lamp, floating precariously above the light blue object with a mysterious glint in the black slits that Alya assumed were the things eyes.

"What - what are you?" Alya quietly exclaimed, pulling a pillow close to her legs as if they could work as a shield. The figure was no larger than a banana, it's ears sticking up into large points on top of it's head and a long tail seemed to be attached to it. It was orange, with the inside of it's ears, bottom of it's tail, stomach, and abdomen were a snowy white, while the rest - save the tip of her ears which were black - of her were the same fiery orange as the pendant. "Wh -wh-where did you come from?"

"You are a breath of fresh air from my last master, he completely flipped out when he saw me," the figure mused to herself, not answering the teen girl's questions. "He threw a shoe at me!"

"Wait, master?" Alya asked, removing the pillow and coming closer to the fiery and energetic figure. "What are you talking about?"

Finally answering her question, the figure responded, "My name is Trixx, and I'm your Kwami."

"K-kwami?" Alya asked, coming closer to Trixx uneasily. Upon closer inspection, her eyes weren't just black slits - they were violet with black around the tip of her eyelid, and two black dots sat directly above the two.

"Exactly! I'm the protector of the Fox Miraculous, and I'm here to guide you on your way as Volpina, the new holder!" Trixx said hurriedly, nearly bursting with excitement. She - Alya assumed from the Trixx's voice and demeanor that she was a girl - flew towards, her eyes looking directly into her new master's with a near infectious energy.

"Miraculous? Like - as in Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya asked, furrowing her eyebrows and uncurling from her side of the bed. Trixx nodded and smiled at her, proud that Alya seemed to be picking up so fast to the concept.

"Exactly like them!" Trixx giggled, flittering down to get the box from where Alya had dropped in on the edge of the bed. She nudged it closer to the dark-skinned girl, an earnest smile tugging at the Kwami's lips. "You didn't think Chat Noir and Ladybug acted all on their own, did you?"

"Well, um, yeah," Alya admitted sheepishly. Trixx laughed at that, and placed the box in Alya's hand. "I kind of did."

"Well, you were wrong!" Trixx explained helpfully. "Chat Noir and Ladybug are the oldest Miraculouses still in existence, but they aren't the only ones!"

"Their are more?" Alya asked incredously, her reporter instincts kicking in at last. "As in - not just Ladybug and Chat Noir...and you?"

"Oh, of corsue," Trixx said easily. "In fact, you'll be meeting them real soon! Tonight, actaully!"

"This. Is. So. Cool!" Alya exclaimed, jumping off of her bed with the same energy as her new Kwami had. This was awesome - now she could finally get the inside scoop on what was going on with Ladybug and Chat Noir - and what Kwami's are and how they work! The Ladyblog was going to explode after this. As if sensing her thoughts, Trixx said, "But you can't tell anyone!"

"Wait - what?" Alya said, coming to a screeching halt and staring at her Kwami with the same confusion as before. "What do you mean I can't tell anyone? My Ladyblog followers will -"

"No one can know who you are, or who any of the other Miraculous holders are as well," Trixx explained, something she was doing a lot of tonight. But this time, she was visibly less energetic than before, denoting to Alya that this was more serious than anything she had said before. "If people knew, they could target you in civilian form; go after your friends, your family, everyone you care about it. No one can know!"

"But...doesn't the public have a right to know?" Alya asked, reverting back to her justification for attempting to find out who Chat Noir and Ladybug is.

"But don't you - and they - have a right to privacy?" Trixx said back, blinking once.

"I-I guess..."Alya murmured, before looking back over at her Kwami. Holy cow,  _her own Kwami._ The excitement from before once again bubbled up inside her, but also a sense of fear for what this could mean. But once again, curiosity and excitement won out over her fear.

"What do I have to know?"

* * *

_"Adrien..."_ said a raspy voice into the sleeping teen's ear, waking the young man with a start. He sat straight up in his bed, his blonde hair ruffled and tangled. He had fallen asleep right after he had finished his homework a few hours ago; the blonde hadn't even had a chance to change out of his clothes yet. He grimaced at Plagg, who was floating near his ear.

"Plagg! Why did you -" he started to scold, before catching a look at the expression on the cat's face. It was serious, something almost foreign and strange on the Kwami's features. Adrien too grew more serious at this, and fell into his more serious persona.

"Plagg, what's wrong?" Adrien asked. Plagg flew to his hand and pulled the teen model up, forcibly making him stand from his bed. Plagg had never acted like this before, it was actually a but unnerving for him.

"Adrien, we have to go now!" he said in his raspy voice, rising up to eyelevel with Adrien.

"Why? Is their an Akuma? Is Ladybug in trouble?" Adrien asked, alerted by the urgency in Plagg's tone. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head, all of them involving something that had gone horribly wrong; he could barely process all of the different possibilities. Plagg shook his head no and once again spoke.

"No, no Akumas and Ladybug is fine," Plagg answered, the same urgency in his tone. "But something has happened. I thought we had more time - that Fu would wait -"

"Plagg, I don't understand, what's going on?" Adrien asked, crossing his arms across his chest in frustration. "You're speaking gibberish!"

"Fu has selected two new Miraculous holders!" Plagg said. "I can sense it, they've already transformed! We have to go find them, or else they'll be confused."

"Plagg, where are they?" Adrien asked, still not fully understanding what Plagg meant. New Miraculous holders? Were they on his and Ladybug side? Were they with Hawkmoth? Why hadn't Fu told him and Marinette this last time they went to training?

"Somewhere in Paris," was all the explanation Plagg gave. "Come on, we have to go now!"

"Ok, ok! We'll go!" Adrien relented, letting go of any questions. Tikki was more patient with Marinette, and Ladybug was probably coming along, so if he had too he could just ask her for clarification on any of the finer points of what was going on.

" _Plagg, claws out!"_ Adrien cried. With a flash of green light, Plagg had diasperred and Adrien's clothes were replaced with a leather suit, a black mask, and black cat ears resting precariously on the top of his blonde hair. Adrien - Chat - smiled his mischievous smile, and unsheathed his baton and quickly swung out the open window in his room.

Landing on top of a nearby building, Chat smiled and kept running across the roof. Adrien loved the feeling he got as Chat Noir, as though he was flying and free and as though no one could stop him; the only other time he ever even felt a slither of that was when he was around Marinette and even then it was only a small part of it. Because then, he had to keep up enough of an appearance not to let the rest of the world now the secret only Marinette knew: that he was the famed superhero of Paris, Chat Noir.

He ran haphazardly across buildings for several minutes alone, searching for these new Miraculous holders, before Ladybug joined him.

"Chat!" her feminine voice called, as she swung onto the roof beside him and fell into step next to him. "Did Plagg tell you too?"

"No, I just decided to go for a late night run, mi'lady," Chat said with a slight sarcastic undertone. Ladybug grimaced and gave an apologetic look directed at her boyfriend.

"That was a stupid question, I know," Ladybug said. "Of corsue Plagg told you what was going on, why wouldn't he?"

"Did Tikki manage to tell you where to meet them?" Chat Noir asked, any joking tone from earlier now out of his voice. "Plagg wouldn't tell me anything, just told me it was time to go."

They jumped onto the next roof, a small laugh bubbled out of Ladybug's chest at the cat Kwami's antics. "Sounds like him," Ladybug mused, before she herself returned back to her more serious demeanor. "Tikki told me she sensed them at the school, so I say we go their first."

"At least we're going in the right direction," he said. They quickly made their way to their school, swinging and jumping their way through the rooftops of Paris. Behind them, an unseen figure lurked, one that narrowed it's eyes at the retreating form of Chat Noir, a feral hiss passing through his teeth. And than he was gone.

The two landed on the front steps of the school, Ladybug reseating her yoyo and Chat Noir his baton. They shared a look and stepped forward to open the door, Chat Noir resorting his usual joking grin. "Ready to meet our new paw mates, mi'lady?" he asked.

"Let's hope that they have better puns than you do," Ladybug retorted, pushing open one of the giant doors to the foyer of their school. What they expected to find were two nervous and slightly unsure beings, still not completely okay with their new transformations - maybe even a little excited like how Adrien had been the first time. Instead, they found two figures that were engaged in a near fist fight.

"You take that back!" the girl with long brown hair that thinned into white said, dressed similarly to Lila's akumatized form. This must be the real Volpina that Fu had told them about after the Lila incident a year ago. She seemed vaguely familiar to the two, registering in a sub-conscious part of their brain.

"Take what back? I didn't say anything!" the boy yelled, dressed in green trousers and long sleeved shirt, a hood pulled over his head and mask of the same color, a bow slung over his shoulder. He looked like a younger version of Master Fu's form of The Shell, alerting to them that something was off about the boy. Had Master Fu actually given up his Miraculous?

"You were thinking it! I could see it in your eyes!" the girl - Volpina - said, pointing at the boy - the Shell?-accusingly. Chat Noir and Ladybug, who had remained unseen still, shared an amused and annoyed look, mutually deciding to not interrupt the interaction in the interest of learning some more of what they were fighting about.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" The Shell asked, his eyes alighting with confusion. "Are you a telepath or something?" He seemed to be contemplating if this was a real possibility.

"No I'm not a telepath!" Volpina shouted back. "But I don't have to be to know what you're thinking! You obviously think this is overrated!"

"Where did you get that idea?" The Shell answered, furrowing his brows under his mask.

"Like I said, I can see it in your eyes!" Volpina accused, staring at him accusingly. Ladybug turned to Chat, a confused twinkle in her blue eyes. "Where we this bad when we first met?"

"As this or the  _first first_ time we met? Because in civilian life..." Chat Noir trailed off. Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner and smiled, returning her attention to the two new superheroes. Marinette and Adrien had barely been able to stand being in the same room following the gum incident, but as far as Ladybug and Chat Noir, as far as she could remember, her and Chat had gotten along at least as if they were acquaintances.

"You want to interrupt them, or should I?" Chat Noir asked, crossing his arms and walking up to stand right beside her. Ladybug cocked her head to the side, letting the two possiilblties stew in her mind, before eventually coming to the conclusion to let Chat do it.

"I'm going to let you take the lead on this one," Ladybug eventually answered, crossing her arms with an amused smirk, reviewing the continuing fight that was escalating to near-violence at this point. Chat smirked, unsheathing his baton from his lower back.

"As you wish, mi'lady," he said, Chat raised it above his head, enlarging the end until it came to rest in the spot in-between the two heroes. The two looked up in surprise at the two heroes standing before them, Volpina's jaw noticeably dropping in surprise and excitement. Maybe she was a fan in her civilian life. Chat's smirk deepened and then motioned to himself.

"I know, I know, the two strongest, kindest, best-looking superhero duo in all of Paris, and that's  _before_  you even get to Ladybug," Chat Noir boasted in a joking tone, bowing his head as if he were in some way humble. Ladybug once again rolled her eyes at her partner's antics, placing a hand on her hip.

"OMG, it's Ladybug and Chat Noir! This is so cool!" Volpina squealed after her initial moment of shock, her lips tightening into a bright and energetic smile. This Volpina certainly was different than the Lila-imposter that had joined them, and appeared to be a lot kinder. But this Volpina appeared to be a whole lot more excitable as well, which they couldn't tell was a good or bad thing.

"This is kind of stellar, dude," The Shell spoke, walking up to the still fangirling Volpina. Chat wrinkled his nose at the statement, not out of any disgust at it, but at the sense of familiarity with the phrase. It was something that Nino would say.

"As cool as this is," Ladybug interjected into the conversation, speaking to the rookies for the first time. "Me and Chat Noir did come for a reason. Master Fu choose you two for a reason, a very special reason that he saw only in you. But don't let that confuse you, this is hard. Everyday you fight for people, against people that didn't do anything wrong except be normal people with normal emotions. Are you two ready for that?"

Volpina and The Shell shared a moment of silence as they stewed over what that meant, as they should. This wasn't something to be taken lightly; Marinette remembered how vulnerable she had been after her first Akuma attack. Who knew if these two were more vulnerable than her? Volpina nodded after a moment, shouting a quiet exclaim of "yeah!", while The Shell just nodded once with a smile.

"Good. Meet us here tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. for patrol," Chat Noir informed them, placing his hands on his hips. Ladybug mused to herself that he often did that; so much sass in one boy. "And if there's an Akuma before then...you know what to do."

"Uh...actually, we're not really sure, Wayzz didn't really tell me anything," The Shell said, and Ladybug and Char Noir both flinched at the mention of Wayzz. So Fu really had given up his Miraculous. That sorrowed them, but they still knew their new ally was trustworthy if he was entrusted with their mentors Miraculous. But that now also placed them with the duty of helping train the new Miraculous holders - something they were no where near being ready to do.

"Do you know how to transform?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes," the two answered, looking at the bluenette as if she were crazy.

"Do you know about your abilities?" Chat Noir asked.

"Some..." the Shell answered, and Volpina nodded along with him.

"Then for now, you do," Ladybug answered. "Having too much information at once can overwhelm you."

Volpina looked unsettled by this, and Ladybug knew that for now she wouldn't say anything, but that eventually Volpina was going to hit the two of them with a barrage of questions that they most likely couldn't or shouldn't answer. Hopefully not for awhile at least.

* * *

_"Being a part of something special, makes you special, right?" - Rachel Berry,_ Glee


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of At Last I See The Light

_"Friendship is built on loyalty. Loyalty is built on trust. " - Disney_

* * *

Nino felt anxious all day long. Every time Alya looked over his shoulder, or Adrien said something to him, or Marinette looked at him or anytime someone did anything to him, he felt overwhelmingly anxious and nervous. As though they may be able to see into his mind and know his new secret: that he now had a Miraculous. Was this how Ladybug and Chat Noir feel all the time? He hadn't even been revealed to the public yet and he was still stressing about it.

"Hey, Nino!" Alya said, walking over to him from across the front steps of the school to where he was sitting on one of the outside benches After coming back from lunch, Nino had opted to just sit alone all day because he could barely contain his anxiety around his friends. Alya too had been more distant today - for similar reasons that Nino didn't know - but had been able to hold conversations at least where Nino hadn't been able to even look Madame Bousiter in the eye.

"Oh, um, Alya, hey," Nino managed to sputter out, shooting his now-girlfriend a lackluster smile. Him and Alya had gotten back together yesterday afternoon after school, and so far had been an experiment of mutual gain - at least they weren't fighting like last time they had became official, though from the way things were going, it seemed he now had Volpina to argue with instead of Alya. "What's up?"

"We're going to the movies, remember?" Alya answered as if it were the most obvious things in the world, rolling her dark eyes with the usual amount of sass. "You said after school yesterday that we were going to see  _Moana._  So, here I am, ready to go."

"Oh, right," Nino said, jumping to his feet in a hurry. He remembered a conversation that like that from yesterday, but after everything else that had happened yesterday he had almost forgotten about it. He had warned Wayzz - whom was safely tucked away in Nino's bag - that he was prone to forgetfulness.

"I swear Nino, sometimes you  _seriously_ drop the ball," Alya said with a laugh, falling into step next to him. They walked along the streets toward the subway, where they would board any train taking them near the cinema. They walked in a steady but comfortable silence, Nino too wrapped up in his thoughts to really answer any questions or hold a conversation.

Did she know his secret? What if an Akuma attacked while they were at the movies and he had to sneak away? Could he trust Alya - after all, Wayzz said to trust no one but it was just so easy to trust Alya sometimes. What if Alya was Akumatized again and he had to fight  _her?_ What if  _he_ was Akumatized again and he gave over his own Miraculous to Hawkmoth? Oh, that would most definitely earn him brownie points with Chat Noir and Ladybug.

They boarded the train, still in silence.

* * *

Matinette and Adrien sat in Marinette's room, currently bouncing a ballon between two paddles as they sat cross-legged on her floor. Plagg and Tikki were fluttering around the room, every now and then dropping in their own opinions on the conversation transpiring between the two teens. The dou were trying to figure out just how much they could trust the two new Miraculous holders - and if they could count on them in a fight.

"Who do you think they are?" Adrien pondered, hitting the red ballon with a grimace. Marinette shrugged, hitting the balloon back in turn. Marinette herself had been pondering the twos identity, they had to have been connected to the school some way, since that was one of the first places they went after transforming.

"I don't know," Marinette answered honestly. "But something did seem familiar about them."

"I know!" Adrien agreed. "It was almost like I already knew them from somewhere!"

Tikki flittered towards the young boy, stopping at eye level in front of him. Tikki had taken a liking to Adrien and had became quite comfortable around him, almost as comfortable as she was around Marinette herself. Plagg, however, was still warming up to the young fashionista; he always seemed to hold her at arms (er, paws) length for reasons unknown to Marinette.

"You shouldn't be worried about who they are," she reasoned wisely, "Fu choose them for a reason, the same way he choose you too - you two said that yourselves. You should be worried about gaining their trust."

"Tikki does have a point," Plagg said, sitting up from his position on Marinette's desk, "They may think you two are the bees knees right now, but once that wears off, they're gonna be two normal, everyday superheroes Who are going to count on you."

Plagg, who was normally not very serious at all, saying something like that really struck them, reminding them how serious of a situation the new heroes were in. Just as much as Marinette and Adrien needed to be able to trust Volpina and the Shell, they needed to be able to trust Chat Noir and Ladybug not to let them down. Then - in all of his wisdom - Plagg fell into a trash can, thinking he saw Camembert cheese.

"And count on Master Fu," Marinette pointed out. "If Master Fu was willing to give up his Miraculous for one of them, then we can at least have some faith in them."

"Do you think they know about Master Fu?" Adrien asked, reserving the ballon with a pondering expression. "We didn't at first."

"We should ask Master Fu when we go for training tomorrow morning," Marinette suggested. "If we ask them and they don't know...they might get overwhelmed and give up."

"Good point," Adrien said, crossing his legs. Not every teen girl would let their daughter's boyfriend in their daughters room alone, but Tom and Sabine were downstairs in the bakery and knew that as long as they were downstairs neither Marinette nor Adrien would try anything. Besides, Marinette hadn't given them any reason not to trust her. Well - besides sneaking off to stop Akumas and fighting supervillians on a daily basis. But they didn't know that.

Suddenly, both of they phones buzzed and both reached for it to receive the message Plagg, who was peeking out from the top of the trash can, shook his head and sighed. "Humans and their technology," he mused quietly, Tikki quickly telling him to be quiet.

Marinette gasped at the sight on her phone, seeing a photo of an Akumatized villian down at the cinema. He appeared to be turning all those around him into famous movie characters, all of them staying frozen in reenactments of scenes. One man pretended to be Jack from  _Titanic,_ and was shouting something, one woman was running around and attempting to direct traffic like Joon from  _Benny and Joon._

"An Akuma, at the movies - that's where Alya and Nino said they were going to be!" Adrien said, pocketing his phone with a serious expression. A sense of dread buried itself into Marinette, what if they didn't get their in enough time to make sure they didn't get hypnotized.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

 

Alya didn't know what to do.  _Of course,_ her first Akuma attack post-Trixx was on date with Nino. Really? It couldn't have been at a better time? Well, then again, was anytime really a good time to fight supervillians? Now she was faced with having to find a way to excuse herself without drawing attention to the fact that she was about to become Volpina.

They stood in the lobby of the theater, having been in line to but tickets when a loud crash had caught their attention, and they saw a man with blue skin and a megaphone bursting through the counter and shouting movies at people who didn't get out of his way. Alya narrowed her eyes at the man, and was ready to leap after him. Nino himself seemed to be more put on edge by this than normal.

"I'm - um - gonna go, um - get some shots for the Ladyblog! My followers will love this!" Alya fibbed, hoping Nino bought it. He appeared preoccupied however, and just nodded once and said some noncommittal response and a goodbye and ran off in a random direction that Alya assumed was to find a place to hide.

She took off in the opposite direction, and jumped behind the popcorn counter in a crouch. She removed the small purse that she had been using to hide Trixx, having been unable to come up with anything else to hide her Kwami in such a short notice. Trixx had been none too pleased about being shoved into another tiny, dark place but knew that she really didn't have another choice, but had offered a rather formal and drawn out protest about it and forced Alya to promise she would find a better place for the Kwami to hide. Opening the red, bag her Kwami flew out a speed faster than light itself.

"Fresh air, oh how I love thee!" Trixx lamented, taking a heavy breath for emphasis. Alya rolled her eyes and didn't offer a response, knowing anything she said would only waste time.

"Trixx, fur on!" Alya called, and Trixx spun into Alya's necklace and in a flash of orange light Alya was replaced with Volpina. On her hip was a small flute, and when used could create an illusion so powerful only Chat Noir's cataclysm could destroy it; Trixx had explained it to her last night.

Volpina flipped over the counter, removing her flute and preparing to use it; she brought the orange object to her lips and prepared to create an illusion of someone big enough the crush in the hopes it would scare him and have him stop his attempt temporarily Just as she was going to blow into the cylindrical object, a green arrow exploded into the Akuma's face. Volpina turned to her right to see the green-clad hero from last night, a bow already in his arrow. She narrowed her eyes.

"I had everything under control!" Volpina insisted, and he looked over with a look that screamed "really?".

"Is that why that girl over their is acting like she walked off the set of  _Mean Girls_?" the Shell asked, pointing to the girl behind him that was running around and screaming "We should totally just stab Ceaser!"

"Well, I-I...was getting this under control!" she insisted.

"Who are you? You're not Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the Akuma shrieked, a purple visor the shape of a butterfly covering his distorted eyes.

"We are the Shell and Volpina, man, so chill," the Shell said, and the Akuma's eyes narrowed.

"Give me your Miraculous!" he said, taking out his megaphone. A rather familiar black and red yo-yo cut through the air and hit him in the face, temporarily distracting him and forcing him to look above him and see Ladybug and Chat Noir threateningly above him, standing on the overhead balcony.

"Akuma's and Miraculous hunting, seems like a boring re-release to me," Chat Noir yawned. They dou jumped to the ground and hurried over to the two other heroes to re-group, fending off blasts from an Iron Man lookalike from nearby.

"I am the Moviemaker, and I need your Miraculouses to make the scene pop!" the villain exclaimed "Iron Man, take them for me!"

"With pleasure, Captain," he replied, blasting them even harder. They jumped behind a nearby counter; barely keeping the electric bolts from hitting them.

"Any body got a plan?" Volpina asked.

"Why don't you come up with one?" the Shell suggested, shooting her another look.

"You know what, smart guy?" Volpina said. Ladybug and Chat Noir shared glances and knew that this was going to be a far from routine Akuma battle. With two arguing superheroes, it was going to be hard to accomplish just about anything; during the brief two weeks where they could barely look at each other post-reveal had been complete torture just from a battle perspective.

"Ok! I have one!" Ladybug butted in before they could finish the argument. "Volpina: I want you to create an illusion that will distract him and Shell you will shoot arrows from another direction. It will confuse him enough to let Chat Noir get through to use his Cataclysm on his megaphone, that's where his Akuma is. I'll provide cover from Iron Man here."

"How do you know that's where his Akuma is?" Shell asked.

"I'd trust her on this one," Chat responded. "She has a  _Sixth Sense_  about these kinds of things."

"Was that a movie pun?" Shell asked.

"Ready? Go!" Ladybug said, and the four burst into action. Ladybug jumped to her feet, spinning her yo-yo so quickly that it became like a shield. The three others moved in a haste, jumping to three different places from the Moviemaker. Volpina played her flute and it created a version of a giant prop shoe that started to chase after the Akuma. Shell was only able to release one arrow before it began moving around so much that he couldn't get a clean shot on the Moviemaker.

"Cataclysm!" Chat called, and he pounced over to the Moviemaker. But as he was in motion, Chat didn't hit him with his power, but rather the shoe that was chasing him. It dissipated into that of nothing and Chat fell onto the carpeted floor face first. The first beep alerting to the end of his transformation sounded.

"Way to go, Volpina. You ruined the plan!" Shell said, continuing to shoot arrows in vain. Volpina growled and narrowed her eyes at the green hero. Ladybug - now free of the Iron Man double - rushed over to them, stepping in front of Volpina.

"Enough arguing. First lesson of being a superhero: adapt!" Ladybug said.

" _Lucky Charm!"_  Ladybug called, and her hands filled with...a plastic bag? She looked around, hoping to find any kind of way to use this; her blue eyes caught on his megaphone and smiled, her eyes going to Shell, a plan formulating into action.

"Shell!" Said hero turned to her. "I'm gonna need you to shoot your arrow at him!"

"What do you think I've been doing?" he exclaimed. Oh great, another sass master. First Chat, now this child.

"I wasn't done yet! Volpina and Chat, stop him by fighting him long enough to keep him in one place!" Ladybug said, the three nodded and went to their positions.

"What will you be doing, mi'lady?" Chat asked as he passed.

"You'll see, chaton," she mysteriously said. Ladybug quickly took an arrow out of Shell's quiver and placed the bag on the end. "Shoot it directly into the megaphone, the bag should catch on the outside and stop him from controlling anymore people."

Shell nodded and took the arrow, sheathing quickly Volpina and Chat were fighting the Moviemaker as they spoke, keeping him cornered near the popcorn stand as he flung attacks in-between the two. He released the arrow and it shot true, doing exactly as Ladybug said it would. He gave a half-smile; he had just managed to stop him from controlling anymore people. The Moviemaker shouted into it, but the bag on the end muffled the sound enough that nothing could come of it.

Ladybug slung her yo-yo, the string twirling around the white megaphone and pulling it towards her. She took it in her gloved hands and cracked it over her knee; a black butterfly flew out of the destroyed artifact. She once again took out her yo-yo, a patch of white light streaming out as she caught the butterfly into it.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma," Ladybug called. "It's time to de-evilize!" The black butterfly emerged from the yo-yo now white and flew off.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," she said warmly, waving slightly to the little insect. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she threw up the bag and the damage from the Moviemaker and the man himself changed back into normal.

Her earnings beeped, and she became aware that her transformation was almost over. She turned to Volpina and Shell and motioned to Chat Noir, and was set to speak, but Chat spoke up.

"We'd love to stay and  _chat,_ but we gotta run before our costume changes," Chat said, sending a mock salute and running off. Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner, before saying her own goodbyes to the two new heroes.

"I gotta go. See you at patrol tonight," she said. Shell blinked once and seemed blown away by the statement. They still had patrol, after everything that had just went down? He was  _exhausted._

"We have patrol? I'm so exhausted," Shell said, and Ladybug smiled sisterly at the amateur.

"The work of a superhero is never done," Ladybug chided, before running off. Volpina and Shell shared a look, and looked around at the confused patrons around them.

"I really did have everything under control," Volpina said to him with a smirk.

"You know what: shut up!"

* * *

Adrien paced around Marinette's room, the two having returned their after the battle. Now post battle for the first time with the new heroes, needless to say the two were more than a little nervous about the two new Miraculous holders. Marinette sat on the chastise lounge near her desk and yawned, watching her boyfriend as he paced back and forth.

"Do you think they could at least try and stop fighting for ten minutes?" Adrien still pacing across her floor. Marinette stifled another yawn; all she really wanted to do was take a nap, but Adrien was trying to hold a serious conversation and the least she could do it was attempt to hold it.

"It was their first time, Adrien," she pointed out. "If you remember, on our first battle we didn't even purify the Akuma." They heard a laugh from Marinette's desk, most likely originating from Plagg, whom was currently hitting cheese to recharge for patrol tonight. Tikki had eaten two cookies before going off to take a nap in the small bed that Marinette had constructed for her, being the envy of Marinette.

"But at least we weren't bickering the whole time!" Adrien said. Marinette did have to agree their, Ladybug and Chat may have not been the best of friends straight off the bat but they never let a fight get in the way of a battle.

"They're coming into a pre-established duo dynamic, that suddenly is becoming a team," Marinette advocated, in between a giant yawn. "They're stepping all over each other, trying to prove they can handle this. Give them a little time."

"Hawkmoth gets stronger everyday, Mari," Adrien said, not backing off. "We don't have time."

"Adrien, complaining about it isn't going to fix the problem," Marinette yawned. "Until they are ready, I guess finding Hawkmoth is just going to have to wait. It's not like he's going anywhere."

Adrien sighed and sat down next to her. Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, and he gave her a smile in turn. Marinette knew that Adrien was just overreacting to what had happened, by time patrol rolled around he would be cooled down enough - or at least to a reasonable level of agitation.

"I'm sorry, it's just - we struggled so much when we started this," Adrien said. "And no one was their to guide us. But they do, and I don't - I don't want them making the same mistakes we did over foolish things like fighting."

"I know," Marinette said, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't want that for them either."

Adrien turned to look at her, a gentle half-smile quirking onto his lips. Marinette had put off the nap she desperately wanted, so much more obvious now that she was basically falling asleep on his shoulder. He knew how tired she got after Akuma attacks, and knew how much willpower it had took just to remain awake for the conversation.

"You're trying to stay awake, aren't you bugaboo?" he jested, brushing a piece of dark hair out of her face.

"No, I am fully awake and attentive," she mumbled, her eyes shut despite her protest. Adrien rolled his own eyes and kissed her forehead; he himself was tired and needed a nap. He wrapped his arm around her and a gentle snore emitted from the young girl. Looks like she had fallen asleep despite a battle against it.

"You know you have a sleeping Marinette on you, right?" asked Plagg, who was still nibbling away at a piece of cheese.

"I know, Plagg," Adrien said, not breaking his glance away from Marinette as he himself yawned.

"You don't seem too worried about it," Plagg said.

"Why should I be?" Adrien asked, resting his head on top of hers. "She's so cute when she's tired."

"Your making me sick, dude," Plagg said.

* * *

He stealthily made his way across the terrace, nary a sound made from him. He had plotted this, thought this through, practiced this attack for so long. He opened the latch to the room below, taking gentle steps down the stairs and into the young girl's room. It was so...pink and girly. The only person he could think of that had ever enjoyed being in a place this pink would be Bridgette - and Tikki. That Kwami had to be around here somewhere, hopefully she was asleep, Bridgette had told him that Tikki was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

His white shoes danced across the floor, making his way to the sleeping forms in front of him. Wait - forms? He had been counting on the fact that Marinette would be alone, that someone else wouldn't be here. If luck was on his side - and it often wasn't - this second person wouldn't be the new Chat Noir.

It turned out luck wasn't on his side, it was the new Chat Noir: that goody two-shoes Adrien Agreste, that meant Plagg was floating around here somewhere. The blonde intruder shot a glance at a nearby desk and saw Plagg was clutching a piece of cheese and sleeping on a desk - seriously? No one had remained awake in order to keep watch? What had Master Fu seen in Adrien?

He grimaced at the two teens before him; Marinette's head laded on Adrien's shoulder, his arm pulled around her and his nose nuzzled into her hair as they lied on the pink chastise lounge It was stickily sweet and teen romantic that he wanted to barf. A Ladybug and a Chat Noir in love? Like that had never happened before! He remembered his own brief relationship with Miss Bridgette Hudson, and grimaced at the mere thought of her. She belonged to Felix Hummel, not Chat Blanc and that was who he was now, Felix was just a person that was long gone.

He reached out his gloved hand, touching the Dupain-Chang girl's cheek. A swirl appeared where they're skin touched and he smiled as the swirl grew across her face and twirled around her eye; Felix smiled at this. He could already feel his own strength increasing, but knew that the feeling would soon end. To take all the girl's energy would be disastrous to everyone, including him. Besides: why miss out on the chaos this would cause to poor little Adrien?

He pulled back, the swirl completely disappearing from her skin entirely He smiled at his work and made his way out of the room, his plan put into action at long last.

* * *

Nathaenl tried his hardest not to look at them, to not let his heart be shattered into thousands and thousands of pieces. But yet, something always forced him to look. It was like a cruel magnet that wished to see him suffer, and no matter how many times he saw it wished for him to see the two of them again. The red head looked from his sketchbook. casting a quick glance in the direction of Marinette Dupain - Chang and her  _boyfriend_ Adrien Agreste.

He didn't think Adrien a bad person, or that Marinette was somehow wrong in choosing Adrien. No, it was painfully obvious to Nathaenl how good they were for each other. Adrien was prone to a comfortable silence and strict time frames, while Marinette was loud and messy and clumsy - they suited each other so perfect that Nathaenl knew that his chances with Marinette had gone up in smoke the day Adrien had asked her out. Yet, as he watched them from one of the school's park benches he couldn't help but wonder what it would might have been every time he saw Marinette.

His snuck another glance at them, his eyes low so as not to be detected. Marinette and Adrien were by the staircase, talking with Nino and Alya. Alya and Marinette sat on the steps, discussing most likely about the Ladyblog, as Alya seemed excited about something and making large hand motions as if it were a battle. Adrien leaned against the railing, a rare genuine smile tugging at his lips; Nino was standing in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest and his face obscured from Nathanel's view. Not that it mattered: his focus was only on Marinette and Adrien. Even though they weren't holding hands or doing any of that couple stuff, it still pained him to see them together.

"What are you looking at?" a shrill voice asked him. Nathaenl jumped in surprise, automatically shutting his sketchbook out of habit. He turned around to, seeing Chloe standing behind him and squinting in the direction of the four he was just looking at. Chloe?  _Chloe?_ What was Chloe even doing here? Shouldn't she be off terrorizing the village with Sabrina or something?

"N-nothing," he quickly stammered, gathering his things into his bag so Chloe couldn't see them and make fun of them. "Why do you even want to know? You'll just probably make fun of me anyway."

"No, I will not!" Chloe shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. Nathaenl rolled his eyes and made a move to stand; the last thing he needed was to get in a fight with the class drama queen.

"Really?" Nathaenl said sarcastically, cocking his head to the side with an unbelieving expression and a roll of his eyes. Chloe? Not make fun of people? Yeah, and he was Chat Noir, the sun really was a giant rock, and  _Moana_ was a bad movie. Chloe put her hands on her hips and leaned in close to the artist, as if proximity would help her make her point.

"After finally coming to a truce with Marinette, over there," Chloe motioned to the dark haired girl, as if Nathaenl didn't know who she was. "I have made the executive decision to try and be better person!"

Her? A better person? That was one of those things that didn't compute in his head - like being told giraffes had stripes. Nathaenl hiked his bag up on his shoulder and took a step back from the popular girl.

"That's great Chloe," Nathaenl said, turning to leave. "But my mom is here, so I gotta go." Before he could step however, a hand grabbed his elbow and brought him back. He turned to see Chloe again, holding his elbow and an apologetic look written over her features.

"Wait!" she said. "I just - I came over here to say - to say that I'm - I'm sorry about tuning you into the Evillustaror." Nathaenl blinked once in surprise, another time to process the information. Had Chloe just  _apologise_ to  _him?_ The Chloe he knew would never say sorry for anything, was this a sign that she really was turning over a new leaf? Nathaenl shook his head to clear his thoughts and fought his way out of her grip.

"Well, um, thank you," Nathanel said, not really sure what to say. "But I still got to go." He turned and left, walking much faster than before. Chloe sighed and crossed her arms across her chest again. She knew everyone was going to be skeptical at first, but that hadn't gone so bad? Had it? She sighed and walked to the car waiting for her outside, ready to go home for the day.

* * *

_"To err is human; to forgive is divine." - Alexander Pope_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of my grammatical mistakes in this chapter.


	3. Stories Too Old To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of At Last I See The Light

_"I thought I had_ _lost_ _you. Do you have any idea what that felt like?" - Fang,_ Maximum Ride (Film Version)

* * *

Bridgette Hudson walked along the drizzly London streets, an umbrella pulled over her head. Her black hair was in a ponytail; when she was younger you most likely would have found it in pigtails, but she was nearing the age of twenty-two and it was time to leave such childish things behind. She pulled her light blue jacket around herself and continued her stroll through the streets, shivering slightly. She supposed she was coming down with something, most likely just a cold. Meredith - her friend - had been sick a cold last week and could have passed it on to her.

She walked in silence, something she had grown accustomed too over the past three or so years. In the glory days of her youth, she had had a companion by the name of Felix Hummel that she had been near inseparable from following their reveal of civilian identities Her and him had been Ladybug and Chat Noir - a secretive group of heroes that had slunk through the night and protected London from a dangerous villain known as Queen Bee, a Miraculous wielder that had used her powers to wreak havoc on London. When she had learned Chat Noir was really Felix Hummel, everything fell in to place. Chat Noir was her partner, her best friend, and Felix had been someone she had loved from afar for far too long - those being one in the same had been the icing on the cake.

Until  _it_ happened. Bridgette tried not to think about  _it,_ the memories of that having been much too painful to think about. All she knew was that now she was alone, now she had neither Chat Noir nor Felix Hummel to walk beside her and that Tikki - the magical Kwami that had given her the ability to be Ladybug - had been taken from her too. Because, what good was a Ladybug without a Chat Noir? Bridgette had seen on the news that a superhero duo called Ladybug and Chat Noir had appeared in Paris, and she couldn't help but wonder if they would suffer the same fate as her and Felix had. She hoped not, and she wished them love and she wished them luck - not that she had much luck left after Tikki said goodbye.

Bridgette shook her head to clear her thoughts and she entered her London home with a frown. As a famous fashion designer, Bridgette had become well-off enough to afford a small townhouse over a flat, as most other twenty-some things she knew had. She shut the umbrella and took off her coat, and walked into her kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. However, she stopped in her tracks the minute she saw who was now sitting at her chrome kitchen table. He was short, with a balding head and a red Hawaiian shirt. It was someone that had left with Chat Noir and Tikki. It was Master Fu, her former teacher.

"Bridgette," he said brightly, gesturing to a seat next to him at the table. "It has been far too long. You've grown some."

"Well, it has been three years," she said tightly, not taking a seat. She froze a steely glance in the direction of the man, anger radiating off of her in cataclysmic waves. The rage she felt at this man was astounding - he had given her and Felix these abilities. The abilities that had taken away Felix from her and then been taken from her following his departure. It's not that she craved the power of being Ladybug, but having them stole from you in the dead of night by someone you trust was not something Bridgette thought would happen. "Why are you here, Mast -Fu?"

"Couldn't I have just come by to say hello?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Considering our history, I assumed you'd never want to see me again," Bridgette said, crossing her arms stubbornly. "People you steal from in the middle of the night are not the people you normal drop by to say hello too. So, I repeat,  _what are you doing here?"_

Fu sighed and looked down at his hands, looking almost sad over something.

"Bridgette...we found Felix," he whispered, still not looking at her. A gasp caught in her throat and the rest of the world seemed to stop for one second. Felix had been found? How? When? Where? Did this have anything to do with the new Ladybug and Chat Noir in Paris? Why has he found now? Fu had said it would be impossible to ever find Felix, that it was a task no one could ever truly solve.

"You...found...Felix...?" she pondered taking a slow seat in one of the nearby kitchen chairs, her anger and pride momenentairly forgotten as she took in the news.

"Well, more correctly, he found us," Fu clarified.

"What are you and Wayzz doing to bring him back? Where is he? Can I talk to him?" all the questions tumbled out of the girl and she found herself unable to hold her hope that she could once again talk to Felix again. That she could see him, that she could know he was ok.

"Bridgette," Fu said sadly, "I can't do anything. I gave Wayzz to a new Miraculous holder." The anger from before tore at the girl and she snarled. Now? Now was the time Fu gave up his Miraculous - gave up his Kwami? Right when Felix returned? Right when they could bring him back?

"Then get him back," she growled, pointing at him in a rage. "And while we're at it, give me back Tikki. Together, I know me and you can defeat him!"

"You know that's not true," Fu said calmly. "I'm too old and you could never fight Felix. We wouldn't stand a chance. And you know how upset you were when you lost Tikki, ripping Wayzz and Tikki from Nino and Marinette's arms wouldn't help anyone and you know it." Nino? Marinette? Bridgette assumed those must have been the new names of The Shell and Ladybug holders. But why was he telling her their names? Secrecy was most important for Miraculous heroes.

"Nino? Marinette?" Bridgette asked. "You know I can't know their names!"

"You have to," Fu reasoned. "Because to help them you must know them." Whoa, whoa, whoa...help them? No way, if she couldn't bring back Felix herself, than what was the point in helping?

"Help them?" she asked incredulously, staring at her former mentor with shock. "How am I supposed to help them?"

"Come with me to Paris," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Help me train them. The five of them -"

" _Five?"_

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Shell, Volpina, and Queen Bee, yes five," Fu said, as if she needed a head count.

"Queen Bee? No way am I helping that monster," Bridgette said, leaning back and crossing her arms stubbornly. Fu shook his head in exasperation and decided that maybe seeking out Bridgette so suddenly hadn't been the best idea.

"Do you really think I'd let Luna have another Miraculous?" Fu asked. "It's a different Queen Bee, or rather, it will be, after her redemption is complete."

"Redemption?" Bridgette said. "You're waiting on a girl to  _redeem herself_? Give me the Miraculous; I'll do just as well as her!"

"Bridgette!" Fu said, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're not getting Tikki or Katniss, so forget it! Chloe Bogerious is fitted for Katniss, and Chloe is trying to be a better person. We need only give her time." Bridgette huffed and stood up, growing angrier by the second at her old mentor. This conversation was going in circles!

"Time? Felix is out there, we don't have time," Bridgette exclaimed. Fu, whom was angry now too, slammed his fist on the table. Bridgette may be an adult now, but when it came to Miraculouses and Felix, she was still acting like the teen girl he had found her as. And that was something that he didn't have time to deal with right now.

"Believe it or not, Bridgette, but these five are fighting their own battle against the villain Hawkmoth," Fu seethed, Bridgette sobering up at his anger. Fu sighed and leaned back in his chair, soothing some of his anger through breathing. Bridgette retook her seat and looked down at her feet, upset at having angered her aging mentor. "I and you know Felix, we have an emotional connection. They don't. That makes them more suited for this job than we, they'll fight him in ways we wouldn't be able. But they're also not ready to fight him, and they have a crazed Hawkmoth to deal with. So, yes, it looks like we do have time. I need your help, Bridgette. If we don't train them, Felix will just fall deeper into the pit of despair he is in."

Bridgette took in a shaky breath and bowed her head in between her hands, her elbows resting on the tips of the light blue table. Felix,  _her_ Felix was out there, somewhere. Even if she couldn't bring him back to her personally, this was her chance to let him be, well, Felix again. She sighed and looked up, accepting at last the offer to help. "What do you need me to do?"

Fu smiled. "First, we have to go to Paris."

* * *

Marinette waited patiently - okay, impatiently - outside Master Fu's shop, scrolling through her phone with a frown. It was Thursday morning and she and Adrien met outside Fu's shop every Thursday morning and Sunday evening. The sun just peeked out over the Parisian skyline, it was just before sunrise and Marinette hoped the illumination from her phone screen would keep her from falling asleep standing up, after the Akuma attack, homework, and the patrol she hadn't gotten herself enough sleep last night.

"Marinette, calm down!" Tikki chastised, peeking her scarlet head out of Marinette's small purse. "Being impatient isn't going to make Adrien come any faster." Marinette sighed and pocketed her phone; she knew that a frustrated frown wouldn't make him arrive any quicker, but it sure felt good to be able to complain in some way.

"I know, Tikki," Marinette admitted, leaning back against the stone wall of the shop. "But it's not like Adrien to be late, I wonder what could be keeping him..."

"Maybe he just woke up late," Tikki suggested. "Adrien is a normal boy and is prone to make mistakes."

"I know he's a normal boy, Tikki." Marinette rolled her eyes. "I don't think he never make mis-mis-mis- _achoo!"_ Marinette sneezed loudly, cutting off whatever it was she was going to say. Tikki dug around in her purse and pulled out a tissue; Marinette always carried a pouch of tissues in case of sneeze or cough. Marinette had never been more grateful for that decision.

"Thank you, Tik," Marinette said, wiping her nose gratefully. Disposing of the used tissue in a nearby receptacle, she heard a nearby voice call out to her. The bluenette turned in the direction of the voice; quizzed expressions written across her face. It was Adrien, wind blowing his honey blonde hair and his bag almost falling off of his shoulder. He seemed to be in a rush, and acutely aware that him and Plagg were running late.

"Marinette!" he said, finally running up to meet her. "I'm sorry I'm late. I thought my father had seen me leave and that I had to be careful, but it turns out that he didn't. As usual." Marinette's heart dropped at the casual mention of his father's neglect; Marinette couldn't see how Gabriel could just casually throw away a relationship with his son. Adrien was the kindest and most selfless person she knew - how could his father not see that. Adrien's face deepened into a resigned frown, and Marinette reached out and put her hand on Adrien's shoulder, as if to let him know she was here if he wanted to talk about it. He opted not to - per custom - and shook his head, and they made their way into the store.

Tikki and Plagg shot from their hiding places the minute they entered the Grand Dojo, but they - much like their Choosen - stopped in their tracks at the decorations around the beige room. Photos lined the walls, some stone tablets with vague engraving, some paintings, other still photographs, some in color and others black and white. A recurring theme, however, tied all the photos together: all of them had different variations of Miraculous holders. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina, The Shell, ones they had never seen before, they all were here. Marinette and Adrien just stared for a quiet moment, but Tikki and Plagg immediately flittered in-between photos, talking at a mile a minute.

"Plagg, look it's Joan of Arc!"

"It's Alexander Hamilton - he's the one that introduced me to Camembert cheese! For an American, he sure loved France."

"Queen Elizabeth, Plagg! I had the best time with her! You should have been there; Trixx and I had so much fun!"

"Mulan! She was one of the best Chat Noirs!"

"Louis the Fourteenth, a rather great Ladybug!"

It was like that for several minutes, the two ancient Kwamis racing back and forth and chattering loudly as they looked over the old photos. Adrien and Marinette eventually ventured into the room, wading their way through the photos with wary looks and attitudes. They knew that the Miraculouses were ancient dynasties of warriors, but standing before all of these recollections of the past they couldn't help but feel a bit of pressure. How were they ever going to compare with the likes of Joan of Arc, Louis the Fourteenth, and Mulan?

Marinette's eyes caught onto a colored photo, alerting to her that this was more recent versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The stood before a London bus, Tikki and Plagg orbiting the two holders with smiles. One was a tall blonde boy with dark eyes and an even darker suit, his face deep set in a scowl, but half of his lips quirked into a ghost of a smile, she assumed this was Chat Noir from the ring on his finger. The other one was a short girl with long dark hair, almost to her knees, with jean shorts and a white t-shirt, two Ladybug earnings on her ears. Unlike her companion, her expression was full of joy and no one could mistake the bright smile that graced her lips. The boy's identity remained a mystery to her - but something inside Marinette clicked about the girl. This was Bridgette Hummel, as in matriarch and founder of the Fashion House  _Miraculous Style._

That name took on a whole new meaning now.

"Oh, Ladybug, Chat Noir," the comforting and warm voice of Master Fu said, drawing Marinette's attention away from the photo. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well, Master Fu," Marinette chirped. Even though seeing one of her favorite designers in a photo catalog of old Miraculous wielders was a bit distressing, Marinette's first instinct was still to greet her mentor with the same chipper attitude they always did.

"If you don't mind me asking Master Fu," Adrien asked politely (ever the gentlemen his mother had raised him to be), "but what are these photos doing out here?" Marinette was grateful to the blonde for brining into fruition the question she herself wished to ask Fu.

"Ah and here I thought that the first question would be why I sent Volpina and the Shell," Fu mused in a good-natured tone, stroking his chin. "Very interesting."

Both Adrien and Marinette paled at his statement - oh crap. Had they just failed some kind of priority test or something? Focus? They had been distracted by the new additions to the room that it had completely shaded the confusion about their new teammates. Marinette and Adrien stammered to say something -  _anything_ \- that would make them appear less incoherent.

"We - we where just - um, confused. Yeah! Confused," Marinette managed to get out, flailing her arms nervously as she attempted to come up with something. Thankfully, Adrien jumped in at that point.

"With all the pictures and Plagg and Tikki were going on about their old holders and..." he trailed off, looking sheepishly at Fu and very different from the polite, smiling boy he had been less than thirty seconds ago. A grunt was heard from across the room, and Plagg's dark body popped up from behind an inscription of Egyptian hieroglyphics Relief flooded through Adrien, in the situation with Master Fu he had lost track of the always hungry Kwami.

"Don't bring me into this, I didn't do anything," Plagg said defensively, narrowing his eyes at his Choosen. Tikki popped up next to him, her small lips set into a deep set frown. One thing Marinette and Adrien had learned about their Kwami's relationship, about 63% of it was Tikki scolding Plagg over something.

"Plagg, please be quiet," she chastised Plagg - relaxing his defensive expression - rolled his eyes at his longtime companion, before diving headfirst back into the group of photos he was engrossed in. Tikki's frown lessened and she shook her small, scarlet head and followed after Plagg, most likely to scold him one more time before letting it go. Tikki could never stay too mad at Plagg for too long.

Marinette redirected her attention towards Master Fu, her nervous expression morphing into one of apologies. Marinette, by her very nature, was prone to being insecure of her abilities as Ladybug and appearing to misstep right now was forcing her normal habits of profuse nervousness followed by a round of "sorries" to be executed. After a moment, Fu's smiled brightly and waved off their concern.

"I was just messing with you two," he said. "I would have asked about the photos and paintings too." Marinette and Adrien both showed physical signs of relief at this news, letting out sighs to match the feeling. All this insecurity before six a.m. But then again, they were teenagers and most likely would have been insecure with or without Master Fu.

"And in response to your question, it's a rather long story," Fu continue "One I doubt that can be told in enough time for you to make it to school." Marinette furrowed her brows; Master Fu has always been careful to make sure they had perfectly balanced training so that it never interfered with their civilian identines.

"School's due to be out in a week, and it's only a review day," Adrien insisted, taking a step towards the elderly man. "I'm sure we can suffice being late one day." Even though what he said was most likely true, Marinette could hear the subtle plea in his statement. Adrien's civilian life was a source of pain in his life; his mother had disappeared nearly three years ago, his father was neglectful at best when it came to raising him, and people were hounding him day and night, wanting to meet supermodel Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir - or even training - was the only time he ever felt free enough to not worry about that, it was no wonder he was quick to remain behind to train.

"No, no, no," Fu waved off with a dismissive move of his hand. "Your may be Chat Noir and Ladybug, but you also have other duties you must attend to. I promise that I will explain it to you, return after school today and I will tell you everything." Adrien's face fell slightly, subtly, one might have to be an expert on reading him to notice And Marinette - after spending a year and ten months pining for him from afar - was. She reached over and gripped his hand, squeezing it gently, and he told her he was ok with a small squeeze back.

"Oh, and you may wish to bring your friends Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe," Fu said, as Marinette and Adrien moved towards the door. They stopped suddenly at the mention of their best friend's names, surprised at hearing Master Fu say them. They had offhandedly mentioned Alya and Nino, but always as "my friend". Even though Master Fu was charged with helping the, bringing Nino or Alya up always felt wrong. Like it was something that they didn't mix in their heads.

"Why?" Marinette eventually muttered, Tikki and Plagg fluttering over to their Choosen.

"Because," Fu said with that same smile, "they are Volpina and the Shell."

* * *

Nino was this close to straight up just asking Adrien what was wrong, because honestly his behavior was starting to freak him out. Adrien had been looking at him strangely all day, every word he said to him (and Alya too) were completely measured and calculated Adrien was a master of saying the right thing at the right time; how else would he would he survive conversations with his dad? But Nino was his best friend - he knew when Adrien was checking his words and when he was just talking to you. And Adrien was most certainly being careful around him.

Nino looked up from his textbook, casting a sideways glance at Adrien to see what he knew he would see: Adrien staring at him with a strange mix of shock and pride. Nino glanced down at his bag, where his Kwami Wayzz waited quietly for when he needed him next. The Turtle Kwami was a bit quiet and reserved, but was kind and wise. Nino knew him only a short time, but knew that Wayzz's advice would be valuable at what to do regarding his best friend.

Eventually the bell rang, alerting them to switch to science class. Nino put away his binder, careful not to hit Wayzz with the bright blue plastic Wayzz poked his head out of an inside pocket of the bag with a smile, which Nino returned in kind before shutting his bag in a movement to leave.

"Why were you smiling at your math textbook?" Alya asked as she stepped in front of him, a smirk rising onto his lips. Marinette was naturally right after her, being Alya's best friend and all that. Marinette sent the same glance Adrien had been giving Nino all day in his direction, but soon just looked down at her shoes. Something was going on with these two

"I wasn't smiling at my math textbook," Nino said, "I was thinking about a funny joke I heard." Alya rolled her eyes and let Nino fall into step with her as the four of them left the room. The four of them - Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette - had became an almost inseparable team at some point in the last year. Alya was currently working on a blog to show off their many escapades online - if she could ever tear herself away from the Ladyblog.

"Oh please," Alya said. "You spend ninety-five percent of your time with the three of us, and two of us aren't funny."

"Hey!" Adrien and Marinette said indignantly, Marinette crossing her arms to boot.

"Adrien all of your jokes are puns," Alya pointed out as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Nino had to agree on that point. Adrien  _loved_ puns, Nino was pretty sure if puns were a person he would be dating her instead of Marinette. Every now and then a good pun would slip out, but most of them were just bad.

"I got to agree with Alya on this one, bro," Nino agreed.

"My puns are so  _pun_ nny!" Adrien defended. "They make everyone laugh with how  _purr_ fect they are!" Marinette - who had heard more of his puns than anyone could possibly know - just shook her head and kept walking, but a small smile of amusement did work its way onto her lips. Nino and Alya, however, had no such smile and merely looked at him with a stern and knowing expression. He rolled his eyes.

"You guys just don't get it," he concluded.

"And Marinette is not a joke kind of girl," Alya pointed out. Marinette huffed at that and crossed her arms.

"I do know good jokes!" Marinette protested, flailing her arms in her own Marinette why. Alya rolled her eyes and kept her pace towards the science classroom.

"Girl, you know that I love you and all, but seriously you cannot tell a joke," Alya said kindly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, how about this?" she asked. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Nino asked, genuinely interested to where this conversation would take them. Most likely in the direction of a bad joke.

"The interrupting cow!" Marinette said rather excitedly.

"The interrupting cow wh-" Alya started before being rudely cut off by Marinette to finish the joke.

"Mooooo!" she exclaimed, once again flailing her arms. Okay, Alya may have a point Nino decided. Adrien and Marinette were not the funniest two individuals in their class. But perhaps they were so far off from their original topic point Alya would call him on not thinking about a joke. He hoped not.

"And I'm the one who makes corny jokes?" Adrien jested, noticing the obvious terribleness and simultaneous cleverness of the knock knock joke. Marinette stuck her tongue out playfully, and then Nino knew that Alya was going to let it drop. Marinette and Adrien had managed to get them so off-track that Alya couldn't possibly remember the original conversation starter.

"Are we all still on for the park this afternoon?" Nino asked, hoping to sideway the conversation just in case. Marinette and Adrien shared a quick look, but Nino still caught it. Had they forgot about it or something? Didn't seem likely, Adrien and Marinette were prone to tardiness not forgetfulness. One didn't automatically lend itself to the other.

"Actually, we have to stop by a friends place this afternoon," Adrien said, once again measuring his words. "Would you guys mind coming by with us, it'll only take a few minutes." Nino pondered this for a moment, before deciding for it. It was only a few minutes, and if this friend of Marinette and Adrien needed help, maybe more hands could be helpful.

"Sure," Alya said before Nino could answer. "We'd be glad too."

"Great!"

* * *

Marinette stepped into Master Fu's shop, Adrien, Nino, and Alya right behind her. Marinette was nervous, like anyone would be. Why had Fu suddenly decided to tell them Volpina and the Shell's identity? When she and Adrien started, the secrecy thing was pressed onto them consistently by Plagg and Tikki. It was a bit strange and caused her to wonder what was going on.

"Where's this friend of yours?" Nino asked. Adrien motioned to a nearby door, which they all stepped thorough

"He should be here," Adrien said. The dojo were the same way the left it, covered in photos of former Miraculous wielders. A few more were added, but everything for the most part was the same. Alya and Nino furrowed their brows - what was going on here? What were Marinette and Adrien up to?

"Marinette! Adrien!" Fu called, making his way through the stacks of photos with his trademark smile. Alya and Nino's confusion tripled Who was this man? "I see you've brought Volpina and the Shell, looks like you headed my instructions."

Marinette stifled a giggle at her friend's reactions to their alter egos names said aloud, and could tell Adrien was fighting to do the same. Their faces paled and their eyes became ten sizes too big for their socket. Immediately they jumped at the chance to deny it.

"I'm not Volpina -"

"Why would you say that-?"

But from their school bags flew Trixx and Wayzz and then any point in arguing was lost. Alya looked around and attempted to keep her head down, while Nino shuffled his feet uncomfortably at that. Adrien and Marinette shared a smile and nodded. Marinette opened her purse and out flew Tikki, who upon seeing Trixx and Wayzz zoomed over to them, words leaving her mouth so fast that they couldn't make it out. Plagg did likewise. The implications as to what this meant took a moment to sink in.

Then the exclaiming started.

"You're Ladybug!" Alya said, pointing to Marinette with shock before pointing to the blonde next to her. "And you're Chat Noir!" Alya began to take heavy breaths - as if she were on the cusp of having a panic attack. Marinette took a step forward to help, but just as quickly as Alya began to hyperventilate she began to squeal.

"My best friend is Ladybug!" she exclaimed. "This is the best thing ever!" Trixx furrowed her brow and flew towards her chosen with a cross expression.

"Didn't you say something like that when you meet me?" Trixx asked in confusion. The chorus of Kwami's laughed at Trixx, and the four humans found themselves trying to hold in a laugh at the Kwami's statement.

"Trixx, you have got to stop taking everything so literally!" Wayzz laughed, and Trixx's cheeks exploded in a blush - or the closest Kwami's had to blushing. The joke - while innocent - spoke to how much history existed between the Kwamis. They had seen history fly by, and seen it all together; they had secrets and inside jokes and memories that went back thousands of years. They were so close but yet spent so much time apart.

"Fu!" called a feminine voice, and a woman with long dark hair paraded into the room. "Are they h - oh, wait, yes, they are."

The woman was a bit shorter than most women her age, with eyes the color of sky and her hair a dark black and pulled into a stylish ponytail. Her jeans were short, lasting just past her knees and a blue jacked pulled around her petite figure. Marinette blinked once when she walked in, when the memories from this morning rushed back to her in a frenzy. This was Bridgette Hummel - famous fashion designer and former Ladybug.

"B-br-bridgette?!" Tikki said in surprise, flying over to her former Choosen. "What are you doing here?"

Bridgette sighed and rubbed her arms, looking down at her sneakers with a disbelief and sorrow. Marinette knew then that something was going on - something big, something she really didn't understand and that went back a long time. She stepped forward, prepared to ask Tikki what was going on, but at that moment, Bridgette looked up and saw Marinette. Her eyes narrowed some, and she looked between Tikki and Marinette for a moment.

" _This_ is Marinette?" Bridgette asked with acidity Adrien's eyes narrowed at the girl, while Marinette just looked at her with confusion. Why did she seem so upset by Marinette? Tikki - ever the patient Kwami - flew directly in front of her face, slightly shielding Marinette from Bridgette's view and continuing her question with persistence.

"Bridgette," Tikki insisted. "Why are you here?"

Bridgette moved her glance away from Marinette, and once again looked at her former Kwami. The disgust in her eyes melted back into that of sadness. Alya leaned over to her best friend and whispered in her ear, "What's this girl's deal?"

Luckily neither Bridgette nor Tikki heard her, but Marinette still couldn't come up with an answer. Bridgette seemed to be pulling through so many emotions right now - what had happened to her?

"Tikki...you know why I'm here," Bridgette said in a near whisper. "Because  _he_  is here." Plagg - whom before now had appeared almost uninterested - now snapped attention. He blinked rapidly and zoomed straight at Bridgette and Fu, a deep set scowl of anger etched onto his features.

" _He is in Paris?!"_ Plagg shrieked, any syndromes of his laid-back, Kwami may care attitude is gone. "Why didn't you tell us? Do you have any idea how dangerous it was not to tell us? Not tell Adrien?!"

Adrien interest perked even more following his name drop and took another step closer to the boiling pot of madness erupting in the centerfold of the room, making sure not to knock over an easel with a painting of an old Miraculous holder. Why was it so dangerous? Especially for him? Who was this  _he?_ Nino - who appeared equally confused - spoke before he could.

"Not that this isn't entraining to watch...but would you mind filling us in what's going on?" Nino asked. Tikki, Plagg, and Bridgette turned to the group, the humans all confused as to what they three were going on about. The only who seemed to understand was Fu, and he stood slightly apart and watched the unfolding events with slight apprehension Fu took this as the opportunity to finally introduce himself and explain everything.

"That is a story that takes much explaining," Fu said. "As you have most likely guessed, the Miraculouses have been around for many millennia And through that time, there has been hundreds of heroes - and even villains - that have used their powers. These" - he motioned to the unusual photo decorations with a grim smile - "are only a few.

"But the longest lasting has been Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Tikki and Plagg have guarded them for that whole time. Others have come to be in time, and every time one Miraculous arrived somewhere, one was always close to follow. Some partnerships - like Ladybug and Chat Noir or Hawkmoth and Le Paon" - they appeared confused at that word, but let him continue "- were more common or sacred than others, but some more uncommon ones have appeared, at one point Le Paon and Volpina were the protectors of Madird!

"But every partnership and team has formed a bond that was rivaled by none known commitment to date. I remember the Hawkmoth and Queen Bee" - another unknown name to all but Bridgette and the Kwamis -" of my time quite well. And the last Ladybug and Chat Noir were no exception. Bridgette Hummel" - Bridgette waved - "was the last Ladybug before Marinette, and her bond with Chat Noir's previous holder was one of the strongest bonds ever forged amongst the holders.

"But there came a day that the former Queen Bee was finally defeated, but before she could, she infected Chat Noir with her sting. It is a powerful spell that plants ideas in one's head, makes them think that it is the one true thing in this world. She made him believe that she wasn't Chat Noir, that he was something more powerful. I took away his ring when he started to abuse Plagg's power, and he never forgave me or Bridgette, blamed us for holding him back.

"He turned to darkness, found an ancient spell from when the Miraculouses were created and replicated the Chat Noir ring, becoming the wicked Chat Blanc. Before we could take it away from him, he disappeared, vowing revenge on us someday. Well, time passed and I came back to Paris from London to try and keep him away longer and Nooroo, the Butterfly Kwami, was stolen and well, I assume you now the rest."

"But what does any of this have to do with us?" Alya asked, pointing to herself and shifting the weight onto her left foot.

"Because Chat Blanc is here, in Paris," Fu said. "And I've asked Bridgette to come here in order to help train you to fight him."

"Fight him?" Nino asked. "How can we fight him? We don't even know where he is; let alone what he looks like. Besides, Alya and I just started this. I doubt we'd be able to hold any sort of candle against him."

Bridgette - for the first time - smiled and uncrossed her arms. "That's why I'm here. I know him like the back of my hand. I fought side by side with him, knew everything he did, his past, his hopes, his dreams. I can help train you." Her eyes landed on Marinette longingly, and Marinette felt as if she were being scrutinized. It was obvious that Bridgette missed being Ladybug.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of not knowing where to find him," Adrien pointed out with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not to mention we still have Hawkmoth to deal with," Marinette tacked on. Fu sighed an old, exasperated sigh.

"I know," Fu said. "But for now, we wait for him to make the first move."

"We wait?" Nino asked. "How is waiting for him going to solve anything?"

"I know it seems strange, Nino," Wayzz spoke, coming to sit on his Chosen's shoulder. "But until he attacks first, we don't know what we're facing. It is the best strategy we have."

"So we train," Bridgette said, straightening her posture. As if to make her appear more qualified for the job despite her relatively young age. "And wait for Felix to make the first move. Luckily, he hasn't done that."

At that moment, a cough snuck up into Marinette's throat. It was bad time, it really was, but she couldn't stop it. With no napkin in sigh, she coughed into her inner elbow and waited for the fit to stop. It eventually passed, and the conversation resumed. Her friends sent her worried glances, but a quick smile made them return to the conversation.

"Felix? His name is Felix?" Adrien asked.

"Yes," Bridgette said wistfully. "It was."

* * *

_""You don't have to do this for me," Emma was saying, softly but earnestly in a voice Christina had never heard her use before._

_'"I think I do," Julian said. "I think I remember making a vow to that effect."_

_"'Where ever thou goest, I will go, whatever stupid things you do, I shall also do'?" Emma said. "Was that the vow?" - Cassandra Clare,_ Lady Midnight _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all the chapters will be in bulk like this, I just have this pre-written on FF.net and am posting this here as well.


	4. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of At Last I See The Light

Unfortunately, that cough and sneeze turned into a cold for poor Marinette. It was rather unfortunate timing too for very important reasons. Count the first reason, being that exams commenced the following week and today were the final review day before. But the second (and quite possibly more important) reason being that Marinette knew that Alya and Nino were probably planning on bombarding Adrien and her with questions about being Chat Noir and Ladybug. After the events of last night, they had been much too overwhelmed to ask anything. But now that they had had time to process the information, questions were going to be flung at them.

Marinette had attempted to sneak off to school anyway, but her parents had intercepted her and forced her to remain at home. So here she was, stuck at home being sick.

What a fantastic Friday.

"Cheer up Marinette!" Tikki said, floating in front of Marinette's bed, where Marinette sat huddled with a cup of soup and box of tissues. "It's just one day!"

"But today is an important day, Tikki," Marinette retorted through one of her sniffles. "I'm sure Alya and Nino are going to have a bunch of questions and –"

"I'm sure Adrien will be able to answer them just fine," Tikki comforted. "And Alya and Nino are reasonable people. I'm sure everything is going to be okay." Marinette wiped her nose with a tissue, her nose feeling super stuffy and ready to explode. Okay, so maybe her parents had a point.

"I hope you're right," Marinette said. Marinette took a sip of her soup, and the warmth from the broth spread through her. Her parents maybe bakers, but they were pretty good cooks too. Even though it was the standard chicken noodle soup that basically anyone can make, it still was exceptionally good. She took another sip and smiled.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste would like the narrator of his life to note that he never intended to become a super villain. Well, once he decided to become Hawkmoth, he guesses he did intend to do. But he never wanted to be villain was perhaps the better wording. It was more of doing the wrong things for the right reasons than actually being evil.

Not that the people of Paris really knew that. To them, he was one of the most influential fashion designers in the world.

" _,"_ the disembodied voice of Nathalie said on the intercom on his desk, " _there is someone here to see you."_

Gabriel – was sitting at his desk, going through last quarter's sales – furrowed his brow in confusion. He had no appointments today, he never took appointments on Friday unless absolutely necessary. He leaned forward to answer.

"I don't have any appointments today," Gabriel said.

" _I know sir, but he says that it is important,"_ Nathalie said in a nervous voice. " _Something about someone named Nooroo."_

Everything stopped. Nooroo?  _Nooroo?_ How did they know about Nooroo? No one knew about Nooroo. He made sure about that.

"I'll be there soon," Gabriel quickly said, standing in a rush. "Oh, and Nathalie, take the rest of the day off."

" _But sir –"_

"Thank you, Nathalie," Gabriel said, leaving without waiting for her answer. Gabriel rushed to the main foyer – whoever this was going to feel his full wrath. He landed on the top of the stair landing, and his scowl deepened so much that it was hard to believe that a smile had ever rested their.

" _Fu,"_ he seethed. Said man stood on the marble floor, his trademark easy-going smile on his face and his Hawaiian shirt the same shade as it had been when he last seen him. His companion was a bit curious; she was a small girl with dark hair pulled back. She was familiar; this was fellow designer Bridgette Hummel. She had come in contact with him once or twice in the past few years, but her place her was surprising (and not to mention unwelcome).

"Gabriel!" Fu said warmly. "It's been years!"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and walked slowly down the stairs, every step deliberate. What was he doing here? How dare he be here? After everything that had happened?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, skipping any pleasantries.

"Wow, straight to the point," Bridgette mumbled in her Irish lilt, crossing her arms. She appeared very uncomfortable to be here, and that alerted Gabriel that maybe something was going on.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Gabriel asked rhetorically.

"Gabriel," Fu said, taking a step forward. "Please, we need your help."

"My help?" Gabriel asked. "And why would you need that?"

"A great enemy has returned," Fu said. "And we need your help."

Gabriel blinked once in surprise. Was Fu…coming to him for help? That was unexpected.

"My help?" Gabriel said coldly, folding his hands behind his back. He let out a short, cold laugh. "My help? You dare come into my home and ask for my help, when not too long ago you rebuffed my plea for help."

Fu visibly shrunk back at his words. Good. Gabriel met for them to sting. Any kind feelings he had for the elderly man died years ago – why make him feel okay about leaving him in his time of need.

"She's never coming back," Fu whispered. "You know that."

_"I don't know anything! Neither do you!"_ Gabriel exploded. How dare he? His wife was coming back. She had to. She….had to. Any other possibility was too painful to even consider. She had to come back for his and Adrien's sake.

"Ok, so we struck a chord there," Bridgette said in a sarcastic tone. His anger flared against this ….this brat. His wife was missing – and this girl dares make jokes about it?

"Get out of my house," he said, motioning to the door with a cold and calculated look. He turned to leave, not daring to even entertain a glance from either of them.

"We need Dusuu," Fu called. Gabriel stopped his march and looked over his shoulder. No. Fu could never have Dusuu. She belongs to his wife – and when she returned she would have her back.

"I already told you once. Get out of my house."

And with that, he took his leave.

* * *

"That egotistical son of a biscuit!" Bridgette seethed the second the y stepped onto the Parisian sidewalk. Fu rolled his eyes at the young girl and continued to walk calmly, as if he hadn't just spoken with the greatest terror of Paris. Bridgette crossed her arms and marched angrily beside him, anger radiating off her.

"Don't be so angry," Fu consoled. "This was only the first step."

"First step?" Bridgette said. "We don't have time for first steps. We have time for here and now."

Fu gave a sigh and shook his head. Bridgette had always had a short temper; he hoped when It finally ran down that maybe she would be easier to speak with.

"Bridgette, I've known Gabriel longer than I've known even you," Fu said. "He may be cold and vengeful, but he is still a good person beneath all that." Bridgette gave a  _humph_ and continued to walk with a bit of rage. Thankfully she wasn't marching anymore – so they weren't attracting anymore unwanted attention.

"How do you even know him?" Bridgette asked. Fu gave a smile, the smile of remembrance as his eyes glossed over with memories. A small laugh worked it's way out of his lips, and he remained silent for a moment.

"Time will reveal it," Fu said after a moment. Bridgette furrowed her brow in confusion – time would reveal it? What kind of answer was that? Bridgette – far too concerned with the topic at hand then traffic – opened her mouth to say something at the exact time that she stepped into oncoming traffic. The car zoomed toward her, but yet she did not notice.

"Look out!" called a shrill voice, and it pulled her back towards the sidewalk.

Bridgette blinked in surprise, as one does when they almost die. She turned to the voice, finding it to be a teen girl with blonde hair not much taller than her. Fu looked at the young girl, and something in his eyes told Bridgette that he knew the girl somehow.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure," Bridgette said, still in a slate of shock from the traffic incident. The girl gave a small smile at that, before she caught notice of the clock on her phone.

"Oh my fairy godmother!" the girl shrieked. "I'd love to stay and chat, but daddy is expecting me for lunch in ten minutes. " She didn't wait for a reply, and instead sped off, giving hurried goodbyes as she did. Bridgette cast a glance at Master Fu, who sent a proud glance in the direction of the girl.

"I know that look," Bridgette said cheekily. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing," Fu said. "Just that Queen Bee is about to join our favorite band of heroes."

* * *

Felix sat in the small, wooden apartment he had managed to commandeer, a sneer on his lips as he stared at the photos on the wall. Bridgette, Fu, Adrien, even Marinette were pinned along the wall, marks from scratches slashed through them from when his anger got the past of him.

His eyes were zeroed in on Marinette. She had gotten sick at some time in the middle of the night, which was a sign that the plan was working. That spell he cast in her room was draining her energy, in about a week he should have all of it. It took nearly all of his energy to maintain Chat Blanc, the added boost from this girl should give him enough to carry out his plan.

"It's not going to work," came the sing-song voice from behind him.

"Go away, Bridgette," Felix murmured. But she didn't. Instead she walked around to face him, a smile on her face and her hair still in their trademark pigtails. God, he missed her. No. Felix missed her. Chat Blanc didn't.

"It's not going to work," she repeated, but there was no malice in her voice. It was still the kind voice that so often visited him in dreams.

"Yes, it will," Chat Blanc countered back, looking over her head and towards the photos on the walls. "I've planned it all out."

"You always plan everything," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes. She took his hand, and Felix couldn't find it in himself to take away her grasp. It feels so nice. "When was the last time a plan ever actually worked for us?"

"They never worked for us," he said. "But it'll work for me. I know it will." Bridgette laughed and stepped closer to him, his hand still firmly in her grasp. Her smile was still present, it was large, presenting her perfect teeth and her hair was perfect and she was perfect.

"Felix –"

" _My name is Chat Blanc!"_ he hissed at her, taking a step back. Her smile still did not waver and she didn't flinch.

"You'll always be Felix to me," she countered sweetly. "You always have been."

He shut his eyes. No, she couldn't be here. Not now. Not ever. She was poison, come to stop his plans. Not when he was so close! Bridgette can't be back. Not now. Not ever.

"Go away, Bridgette," he whispered.

And when he next opened his eyes, he found that this time she complied.

* * *

"Okay, pretty boy," Alya said, dropping into the seat opposite of him in the library. "Me and you and Nino are going to have a little chat." Adrien looked up from the book he was studying from, seeing Alya sitting across from him and Nino holding the back of her seat. Adrien had hoped maybe that they would hold off asking questions about Chat Noir and Ladybug until Marinette felt better, but no such luck.

Sometimes he really wished he had some good luck. Just once.

"Okay," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Proceed with this chat. I'm all ears. "

Nino quirked an eyebrow. "Really? No fight?"

"I have the  _Historie-Geographique_ test to study for," Adrien said easily. "The exam is Monday. I'd prefer to be ready. So, I'd rather get this down quickly."

That was true – but mostly he just wanted to not cause a scene of fighting in the middle of a library. That would not be a smart way to keep cover.

"Okay," Alya said, her reporter instincts kicking in. "Why did you hide a secret like that from us?"

"Well, see, Plagg gave me the same disclaimer I assume you two got," Adrien said with a shrug. "Marinette did too from Tikki. Don't tell anyone. And, well, we listened. I didn't even know that Marinette was Ladybug until six months ago."

"But we were your best friends," Nino said. "Didn't you trust us?"

"Of course!" Adrien quickly said, seeing the look in their eyes. "But I also had to trust Plagg. And I didn't want to endanger you guys."

"Okay, makes sense," Alya said, tapping her finger to her chin. "But did you ever plan on telling us?"

"Uh…..it was complicated," Adrien conceded. Nino and Alya appeared hurt at that, but Adrien knew lying to them would have been worse in the long run. "But we were going to do – when it was safe. And can I just point out that you two were more than willing to hide your superhero lives from us?"

They blushed in embarrassment at that. Adrien did have a point – they were going to hide it from him and Marinette. True, it wasn't as long, but they still were going to do it. Oh, was this complicated.

"I wish all these secrets weren't floating amongst us," Nino said wistfully, and Adrien smiled in agreement.

"No good deed goes unpunished," Adrien said. "We fight as superheroes. But we also ran the chance of losing you guys."

Alya and Nino blinked at that, before starting at him with incredulous looks. What? Had he said something wrong? He must have. He opened his mouth to make it better, but Alya quickly cut him off.

"Lose us?" Alya said. "We're upset – but we're not going to drop you like a tomato. We get why you hid it, we had to do it too. "

"Besides, you're my best bro and Marinette is my dudette," Nino said. Alya looked him pointedly. "After Alya that is," he tacked on.

"The point is," Alya said. "Is that we love you two. We're not going anywhere. Besides, it'll take all four of us to defeat Hawkmoth and this Felix-guy."

Adrien smiled a bright smile. So they weren't leaving him – that felt liberating somehow. They didn't mind his other life, if anything it brought them closer. Would father react the same way if he told him?

" _An Akuma at the Louvre!"_ Rose screeched from across the library, staring at her phone.

Well, looks like things would have to wait.

* * *

"Sure I meant well, but look at meant well did." - Elphaba, Wicked Witch of the West,  _Wicked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that this chapter sucks. Blame my procrastination and writers block.


	5. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of At Last I See The Light

"Marinette…." a voice whispered.

Marinette rolled over in her bed, pulling her warm, pink blankets closer around her. A throbbing pain shot through her head – it hurt to move. A headache had developed over the course of the day and had been relentlessly getting worse over the past few hours. But her subconscious need to get away from the voice however overrode the need to not move, so now all she could was wait for her pain to recede again.

"Marinette …" the voice continued and this time she was able to distinguish the voice as belonging to Tikki. "Come on, you need to get up."

"Tikki …" Marinette moaned, swatting in the general direction the Kwami's voice was coming from. Marinette reluctantly leaned up, ignoring the searing pain behind her eye. She wiped away some of her tiredness from her blue eyes and zeroed in on the floating form of the scarlet colored Tikki.

"What's wrong?" she questioned tiredly.

"There is an Akuma attack at the Louvre pyramid," Tikki said urgently. "We have to get down there right away."

Marinette let out a yawn – as her cold had gotten worse throughout the day, drowsiness had found its self seeping into her bones. She had been sleeping for the past forty-five minutes, and the rest had helped alleviate some of her scorching fever. But only a little.

"I don't mean to be rude, Tikki," Marinette said, "but am I really in any shape to fight supervillains right now?"

Although it pained Marinette to temporarily abandon her duties as one of the protectors of Paris, she felt worse for wear right now. Marinette doubted she felt well enough to do anything right now, let alone transform into Ladybug. Maybe it would be best if Adrien (and Alya and Nino, she reminded herself) took on this Akuma without her as a liability.

"Marinette," Tikki urged, "you're the only one with the power to purify the Akuma. You don't have a choice!"

Oh. Yeah. That was kind of important.

"Tikki, I can barely have this conversation with you right now," Marinette pointed out. As if to vindicate her point, she let out a sneeze right at that moment.

"It's okay," Tikki explained. "I should be able to hold off any infection while you're transformed."

Well, that changed pretty much everything. Why didn't Tikki lead with that – they could have saved the last few minutes.

_"Tikki, spots on!"_

* * *

Did Hawkmoth ever take a vacation? That was the question that Chat Noir found he was asking himself. This was the second Akuma attack in three days. The window between them was becoming so small that he idly wondered when he was going to have stay transformed full time.

He landed in front of the pyramid, his feet perfectly spaced so that they could absorb the pressure and weight. A broken ankle or sprained foot was not good. Alya –  _Volpina –_  landed on his right, and Nino –  _The Shell_ – landed on his left. He instinctively looked for Ladybug, before remembering that she was sick. And for the first time, Chat Noir found himself hoping that Ladybug wouldn't show.

They cast a glance at the Akuma, a mid-sized girl dressed elaborately in leather and her skin pigmented to a light blue color. In her hands were a pair of drumsticks, and she was pointing them at various citizens that ran away in terror, and a blue blast hitting them and forcing them to dance to an unseen beat.

"I thought you guys wanted my beat to be silent!" the Akuma snarled.

"What's the plan dude?" Shell asked, turning to Chat Noir. With Ladybug justifiably being MIA on this mission, it seemed Chat had been relegated to unofficial of the escapade. This was not going to end well.

Whelp. Time to make it up as they went along.

"So, we, um…" Chat Noir strung along.

"Look out!" Volpina called out, and the three ducked behind a nearby bench before a blast from the Akuma could reach them.

"Hello, Chat Noir, Volpina, and Shell," she said tauntingly. "I am Rythmix! Hand over your Miraculous, if you do, I might consider letting you go."

"That's comforting," Shell murmured to himself. Volpina turned to Chat Noir expectantly and crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna take a leap of faith here and say that you don't have a plan," Volpina said. Chat Noir – who had long since realized that on the spot planning was not his thing – shook his head. Volpina sighed heavily and looked at their options.

"That's just great," she snarked.

"Hey, on the spot planning is more Ladybug's thing," Chat Noir defended himself.

"No plan and a Ladybug pun? Really, dude?" Shell asked with a roll of his eyes. Chat Noir smiled at the accidental pun despite of the situation – those were the best kind of puns.

Volpina turned back to them with a smirk; she must have thought of something. She pulled out her flute and motioned to Rythmix.

"Since Chat doesn't have a plan, I thought of one," Volpina said, coercing a small frown from the cat themed hero. "I say we try and corner our resident baddie in the Louvre?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Shell asked sarcastically. It seemed that despite knowing they were a couple in civilian life, they were going to continue fighting in hero life. Chat Noir didn't quite understand it – was it some kind of superhero flirting?

"Thanks for interrupting," Volpina shot back. "I was going to say we get her so angry that she'll follow us into the Louvre, then we corner her, take her Akuma, and use Cataclysm to get rid of it."

"I like the plan," came a familiar voice and they turned to see Ladybug squatting on the far side next to them, next to Shell. "I think it'll work."

"Mar – Ladybug!" Volpina sputtered out, shocked to see her best friend so suddenly. Shell seemed to share the sentiment, and blinked in surprise. Two emotions ran through Chat Noir. Joy was there, because it was always came when he saw Ladybug or Marinette. But overlaying that was a dreaded panic – what was she doing here? Shouldn't she be at home, trying to get better?

"Mi'lady, what are you doing here?" Adrien asked, turning to her and forgetting all pretenses of the Akuma attack.

"I'm well as long as I'm transformed," she explained. "Now, it's time to battle the Akuma!"

* * *

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat said about twenty minutes later, when Rythmix was defeated and the Akuma was purified. Volpina turned to them, her arms crossed and a pointed expression on her face.

"Okay, explanation now," she said. "How are you here and sniffling every thirty seconds?"

Ladybug pointed to her earrings. "Tikki repels my sickness while I'm transformed."

"Sickness, you say?" a cold, calculating (and British) voice said behind the four of them. Even though they had never heard it before and had now way to know if this voice belonged to friend or foe, the voice put them all on edge. All turned to the voice, their various weapons unsheathed and determined snarls on their faces. They say a tall man, dressed completely in white a sneer toying on his lips.

"Who are you?" Shell tested, an arrow pointed directly at him.

"I mean you no harm," he assured. Somehow they didn't believe him. "At least, not at this moment. I have no desire to fight a few young, worn-out superheroes right now."

"That didn't answer the question," Ladybug said, her yoyo spinning so quickly that it could cut through glass. Something about him quickened her pulse and made her feel so terrible she could hardly stand it.

He let out a low laugh and walked closer to them. A slow, threatening march meant to scare them, a staff swinging at his side. The bad apart about it? He was frightening them.

"My name is Chat Blanc," he said casually. "And I meant what I said, you have no need for your weapons. I have no plans to fight you. Now."

The four shared a glance. Could they really count on him not fighting the four of them? He was Chat Blanc, the great villain Fu and Bridgette had warned them about. Everything he said should be taken with a grain of salt, right? Reluctantly, Volpina put away her flute and Chat Noir hid away his baton, but Ladybug and Shell weren't so trusting and kept their weapons ready.

"Just as I thought," he commented. He now stood directly in front of the group, and cast his look on each of them. Sizing them up, testing how much of a threat they were to him. He took a step toward Marinette, his sneer widening.

"Looks like Tikki managed to get you out in the field," Chat Blanc said. Marinette blinked. How did he know about that? Know that she was sick? Was…he following them?

"How did you know that she was sick?" Adrien asked, his baton now out and pointed directly at Chat Blanc. Chat Blanc rolled his eyes and merely moved the baton away from his face. His gaze never failed to waver from the face of Marinette.

Her earrings beeped. She had less then two minutes left. Luckily, Cataclysm had not been used in light of Ladybug's appearance, so Chat Noir had no reason to worry about his identity being revealed.

"I know because I was the one that made her so," Chat Blanc explained. Marinette sucked in a gasp – how, when, where, why? How sick was she going to get? Was this just the tip of the iceberg?

"You have a questions, I know," he said. "If you wish to know some answers, Ladybug and Ladybug alone must come to Notre Dame tonight at eleven thirty. I will be waiting." With that, he turned and sauntered away from them, leaving the four to stare at him in confusion, fear, and anger.

A beep sounded again, and Ladubug was gone. Marinette stood in her place, and a flash of light signaled that. Suddenly, she was no longer well, and the headache, runny nose, cough, drowsiness, and everything else flooded her suddenly. It was overwhelming and her body was unable to handle it. The surroundings of the Louvre disappeared, and were replaced by a her hazy dream land.

She fell to the floor, and a quick save on the part of Adrien stopped her from hitting the ground. He held her tightly as he knelled on the floor, her head lolled to the side and her fever burning with intense flame. Chat Blanc had made his way to the roof, where he was set to leave through the window. He called down to them before leaving.

"Think about it," he said, and then he was gone.

"Mari?" Alya asked, knelling down next to Adrien with equal concern. Nino had sent an arrow flying in the direction of Chat Blanc, but it missed. Curses. Nino looked back at them, and then took off running after him. If he could find him, then they could the answers now.

"Shell!" Alya called after him, and Nino stopped. She shook her head, but that one motion meant so much more. A signal to not go, but also silent plea to not go. They had no idea what this was, if this happened to Nino, Alya doubted she could contain the barely concealed anger she had Chat Blanc right now. Nino, understanding, nodded and came back to them. He wouldn't go, for now.

Adrien, however, noted none of this and just continued to stare at Marinette. Concern and fear laced through him. That fear was familiar to him, he hadn't felt it since his mother had disappeared. The fear of losing someone. He couldn't lose Marinette too.

"We need to go to Master Fu," Alya said. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

Nobody disagreed.

* * *

_"And yet, to every bad, there is a worse."_  - Thomas Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so continuation of the "this fic is predictable" streak in this chapter.


	6. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of At Last I See The Light

_"You should have fear of some things. It doesn't mean it incapacitates you from your ability to figure out a way to deal with it." - Chris Hadfield_

* * *

"Fu!"

Tikki careened into the small shop owned by the elderly man at a dizzying speed, caring not if she was seen by anyone. Under normal circumstances, that would be the small Kwami's main priority, but as these were not normal circumstances, she for once payed it no , no one else was in the shop to notice her. In fact, Fu wasn't even their.

Instead, it was just Bridgette.

"Tikki?" Bridgette asked in confusion, furrowing her brow and putting down her book. She had been intently reading up on the French language - it would do her some good to speak the native tongue a bit more fluently. "What's wrong?"

"Their was - and a - Chat Blanc! And a, uh…." Tikki sputtered off, unable to finish her sentence. Weather this was due to being out of breath or simply being unable to communicate exactly what happened, Bridgette couldn't tell.

"Tikki, what happened…." Bridgette trailed off upon seeing the collection behind the small Kwami. Alya and Nino stood worried, their Kwai's flittering around nervously and calling for Master Fu. They were detransformed and looked spooked beyond scared. They looked like they had seen their future ghosts. But what really made Bridgette stop was Adrien - or rather, Chat Noir, since he hadn't bothered to return to his civilian form. Held tightly in his arms was the crumpled and disheveled form that was Marinette, passed out cold and sweating profusely. The blonde boy was completely still, his voice expressionless of everything. Bridgette vaguely noted that he was in shock - she had read about it in one of Felix's old psychology textbooks.

"Oh my goodness…." she murmured and hurried over to the group, passing her former Kwami.

"What happened?"

As expected, Adrien didn't answer, and instead acted as if he hadn't heard anything. Bridgette then turned to Alya, who was more than willing to answer the question.

"Mari woke up sick this morning. We all thought it was run of the mill cold, you know?" Alya explained quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "And Tikki managed to hold off any infection long enough for her to transform and then...he showed up and everything….I…..we….." Alya cut off then, unable to continue. Nino placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath to steady himself, just coming to terms with what happened himself.

"He?" Bridgette asked. "Who is this he?"

Even though she asked, Bridgette was pretty sure she knew the answer. But maybe, just maybe, they were wrong. Maybe Felix hadn't made his first move, maybe she could still pretend that this in someway was happening, maybe -

"Felix," Nino said finally, and the narrator that told the story of Bridgette's life finally took note of the severity of Felix's condition. "He, um, he was the one that made Mari sick, we don't know why or what his deal is for making her so, but we didn't know where else to go."

"You came to the right place," Bridgette said in the most empathetic voice she could muster, although it probably came out as apathetic. But she herself was now going through her own series of emotions, and found herself unable to really empathize with the teens right now. That probably made her selfish, but she really didn't care at the moment.

"Can you help her?"

Bridgette looked up, startled to hear Adrien's voice. Everyone else appeared shocked too, because all (including the frantic Kwamis) turned to the blonde boy in surprise. Bridgette blinked once and contemplated any answer she might be able to give him. The truth - that she knew about as much as they did at this point and therefore would be of no help at least until Fu returned? Or the bold faced lie that she could help him? One look at his shattered expression told her that both were disastrous, he would never believe the lie and would be devastated at the truth.

"Maybe," the Irish woman settled upon, finding it to be perhaps the closest to the truth she could come without outright lying or breaking his heart. She turned around and lead them toward the back room.

"Come with me," she said. "She can lay back here until Fu returns."

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois is not what you would call - er, what's the word?

Observant.

Anyone that had been victim to insensitive comments at inopportune moments could vouch for this fact, or her teachers that had noticed her playing a game on her phone when she should be doing worksheets or taking notes. When she came into her bedroom, it was no surprise she paid no notice to the fact the lights were out, being too preoccupied playing on her phone and thinking about the past day of the school (where she had failed to notice that Alya, Nino, and Adrien had failed to return following lunch).

"Ugh!" she complained loudly, staring at her phone intently. "My battery is almost dead!"

She tossed the phone onto the couch lazily, not really noting the appearance of the couch at the present moment as she walked over to her bed. If she had, she would have noticed the leather wearing man sitting cross-legged on the couch, his white outfit almost blinding in the dark light. He reached out his hand and took the yellow device in his hand.

"Interesting that that is your main concern," he said smoothly.

Chloe froze at the sound of the voice, her breath catching in her throat. A thousand, no a million things ran through her head, scenarios of what this could possibly me. Her first thought was an Akuma, after all she had been public enemy number one for several of them, but then she remembered that she hadn't done anything to make anyone too upset today. Yet. So that left it as a run of a mill home invasion.

In some ways, that was even worse. Because that meant Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't coming. She was on her own right now, until she could call for help.

"There is no need to be afraid," he said smoothly, standing and walking over to her. Chloe remained standing with her back to him, unable to turn, being rooted in the spot absolutely. Oh, God. Why was he coming over? Why was here? What was happening? Wh -

Breathe. Chloe. Breathe.

"Who are you?" she ventured quietly. "Why are you here?"

He let out a stifled, quiet laugh and continued his frightening march towards the teen girl. Chloe's breath hitched again as he stepped closer to her, but she swallowed down a scream that was in her throat.

Don't show fear. Don't show fear. Don't show -

"My name is Chat Blanc," he said, coming to stop behind her. "And I need your help for my plan."

"Chat Blanc?" Chloe scoffed half-heartedly, feigning any confidence she could muster. "What are you, some kind of Chat Noir groupie?"

Now it was his turn to catch his breath in his throat, but not out of fear, but out of some emotion that Chloe found herself unable to name. Disgust? Fear? Anger? She had little time to deal with figuring this out, because the man spoke again.

"No, I am not a groupie," Chat Blanc hissed with malice. "I am nothing like that wannabe superhero."

"Okay, okay," Chloe quickly said in a rush to apologize. "I'm sorry, I just -"

"Oh, Chloe, you're not sorry," Chat Blanc said, passing her and turning to face her head on. She finally got a good look at him; much like her he had blonde hair, he had eyes the color of the greenest fields, and he wore an entire leather suit. Even though the man had claimed to be nothing like that the famed hero of Paris, Chloe would have bet money that they were in some way connected. "I mean, you said it after all."

Chloe blinked once and took a step back, bringing a hand to rest on her chest. How - how did Chat Blanc know her name? Were her assumptions incorrect, was he an Akuma here to hurt her?

"Y-you knnow my nname?" she stamerd. Chat Blanc folded his hands behind his back and cocked his head to the side, as if seeing something about her that she didn't.

"Of course I know your name!" he said, as if it were an impossibility that he didn't know it. "After all, you're the key to helping conquer my task."

Conquer? Task?

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Hawkmoth grows stronger everyday," Chat Blanc mused to her, starting to pace across the floor in large strides. Chloe kept her eyes trained on the man with a sense of curiosity, her fear taking a back seat. "But there will come a day where Ladybug and her pesky allies will defeat him, of that I have no doubts. When the day comes, do you really think that they will give up their power?"

Chloe didn't respond, instead biting the inside of her cheek.

"It's highly likely that they will do to Paris what Hawkmoth is doing now," Chat Blanc said, turning away from her and facing out into Paris with a calculating sneer. "And then who will stop them then?"

"But why would they do that?" Chloe defended her idols. "They are here to protect us."

"I don't attempt to understand them," Chat Blanc said with a laugh, turning back to face her. "But it's a fact - Caesar defeated his enemy, and then took over Rome. Who's to say these people won't do the same to Paris?"

Chloe looked at him a moment, and truly thought over the words he said. Although she was loathe to admit it, Chloe had to say that the man had a point. Ladybug and Chat Noir and their new friends had immense power - who was to say that once Hawkmoth was out of the way and they were no longer needed, they would remain and rule Paris?

"I can see it in your face," the man said. "You see my point."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? An Akuma?" Chloe asked boldly, crossing her arms.

"You make an excellent point," Chat Blanc said, walking back over to her. "But if was here to hurt you, I would have already. Like I said, I came here for your help."

"Why do you need my help?" Chloe asked.

"You are the daughter of the mayor, no one is more dedicated to protecting this city then you," he said simply with a shrug of his shoulder. "Become my partner, and we can protect Paris from not only Hawkmoth, but these villains masquerading as heroes as well."

Chloe took a shaky breath and shut her eyes. This man scared her to her core, but something in her made her believe him. Everything he said made her think twice. How many times could one point to when history had repeated itself?

No more. Not on her watch.

"What do you need me to do?"

Chat Blanc smiled.

* * *

_"You know what your problem is bugaboo?" Chat Noir commented. Ladybug stopped in her tracks, standing gracefully on the top of the rooftop with a start. This had been a routine patrol, one they went on nearly every night - filled with banter and the occasional stopping of a robbery. But the sudden seriousness had caused her to stop dead._

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Ladybug teased, hoping to revert back to a banter filled discussion on if ladybugs or cats were better. Things with Chat Noir had been too confusing lately for her to be serious - one second she found herself feeling butterflies and the next she could barely stand stand to be near him. The latter usually came after a particularly bad pun._

_"You are never satisfied," Chat Noir said, rising to his feet next to her, his smile telling her that he was intentionally ignoring her question._

_"What?" Ladybug blinked. Where had that come from?_

_"Much like me, you never will be satisfied with where you are," Chat Noir continued. "You want to protect Paris, and you'll never be satisfied until literally nothing happens here."_

_"We're here to protect them Chat," Ladybug defended, "Of course I won't be satisfied until it's safe here."_

_Chat Noir laughed with a shake of his head, and motioned to the street below. "I never said it was a bad thing, mi'lady," he commented._

_"Well, you said problem," Ladybug teased. "I assumed you meant it was a bad thing." Chat smiled again, and for a moment Ladybug could just stare at him, as the window blew in his hair and his eyes shone. She had never really taken a moment to notice that before and she was appalled by that._

_"So...what will you never satisfied with?" Ladybug asked. Chat Noir darkened at that and shrank back._

_"Something with my family," he said offhandedly. "Nothing you should worry about."_

_Mari._

_Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Whatever bothered him, he had to know that she would worry about right? They were partners, best friends, if one worried, both would. Didn't he know that by now?_

_Mari!_

_"Chat…" she said softly._

_MARINETTE!_

Marinette opened her eyes, a sharp pain in her left eye.

* * *

_"Sometimes, it is said that man cannot be trusted with the government of himself. Can he, then be trusted with the government of others? Or have we found angels in the form of kings to govern him? Let history answer that question." - Thomas Jefferson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 98% sure I misspelled Satisfied.


	7. But You're Just A Boy, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of At Last I See The Light

_"A challenge only becomes an obstacle when you bow to it." - Ray Davis_

* * *

The twinge behind Marinette's left eye was almost impossible to handle. She blinked her eyes a few times, hoping that the suffering would end. But it seemed she had taken a page from Plagg's book, because she had no such luck. Accepting the pain in her hand and the perpetual cold draft coating her, she leaned forward slightly to take in her surroundings.

"Mari!" a voice that was detectable as Alya's called happily. Mari looked in on her best friend, surprised at first at what was happening. Alya embraced her crumbled from tightly as the events come flooding back to her. Louvre, Rythmix, the confrontation with Chat Blanc. Once Alya let go of the hug (read: bear trap), Marinette finally took a good look at where she was.

The rough fabric beneath her alerted to her that she was on a cot of some kind. Nino could be seen just over Alya's shoulder, a concerned look on his face as he leaned against the beige wall. Wayxx floated nearby, keeping a close eye on his Choosen and Marinette as well. Bridgette sat on a nearby cot, her legs crossed under her as an open book lied in her lap. Tikki sat on the edge of Marinette's light pink ballet flat, a kind and comforting smile directed at Marinette. Adrien sat on the floor next to her, Plagg sitting on his shoulder.

"Wh-where are we?" Marinette croaked - damn, her throat felt like sandpaper.

"Master Fu's shop," Adrien supplied. "We didn't know where else to go."

"Okay," Marinette said. That made sense, the beige walls were like the ones in his shop and Bridgette seemed to be living here as well, so that was why she was here. "But where's Fu?"

"Here!" Fu called, racing into the room out of breath. "I came as soon as Bridgette called."

Bridgette tucked a hair behind her ear and motioned to Marinette with a sympathetic expression. "I've been checking this book, looking for any answers. But I haven't been able to find anything."

The young woman handed the book to the elderly man, the same book Marinette had borrowed (okay,  _stole_ ) from Adrien during the Lila incident. Marinette smiled internally at the memory - it wasn't the best one, but it was back before everything become as confusing as they were , less confusing. It was refreshing. Fu flipped through the book and came to sit next to her, staring intently at the book.

"Don't worry," Fu consoled the sickly girl. "We'll figure this out."

Marinette nodded, the twinge behind her eyes worsening by the second. A cough erupted from her chest and she leaned into her elbow to keep her germs from spreading. Who was to say that what ever Felix gave her wasn't contagious?

But then a thought.

"Holy crap - what time is it?" Marinette asked.

"About seven-thirty, why?" Adrien scrunched his eyebrow together - why was she so worried about the time?

"The Akuma attacked at noon," Marinette croaked, hoping that someone caught onto what she was saying. "I haven't been home in seven hours - I'm supposed to be sick at home. With my parents. They've probably noticed that I was missing."

Adrien's eyes widened, and Plagg said what they all wanted to.

"Well, we're screwed."

" _Plagg!"_

"Come on, Tikki, we were all thinking it!"

"It does not mean you have to say it out loud!" Tikki scolded, sending her cosmic best friend a sour look. The yelling doing wonders for her headache (Marinette asks that the sarcasm be noted by the narrator), Marinette shivered once and straightened her posture. She leaned back on the wall behind her and sighed a deep breath, readying herself physically for the conversation to come.

"I'm sure my parents not the only ones who've noticed that we've been gone either," Marinette continued. Her friends looked uneasy at that - if their parents were to find out was going on, that would add another obstacle that they would have to face. What were they to do?

"It's not like you can just go home, Marinette," Nino said, being the voice of reason. "Felix said he had to talk to Ladybug and  _only_ Ladybug. You have to meet with him."

"Actually," Master Fu said slyly. "We may have a way around that." Marinette furrowed her brow at her Master. How? Marinette  _was_ Ladybug and Felix had been adamant that it had to be her. How were they going to fix this?

* * *

Gabriel - contrary to popular belief - was not a heartless monster. Okay, so being a supervillian was not the best evidence for that claim, but it was more of a doing the 'wrong thing' for the 'right reasons' kind of thing. Right? But Fu's visit in the morning was sticking with him. The plea in his eyes made Gabriel think maybe that he had no other choice - maybe he truly did need his help?

Gabriel paced in his study, unable to really come to terms with any of the events surrounding him. His wife was missing, had been for nearly two years. He was no closer to being able to find her since that day he stole Nooroo back from Master Fu; who was to say that he would ever find her?

But Adrien needed his mother - Gabriel was in no way fit to fill the role that was left behind by her. Hell, he could barely call himself his father. He had managed to convince himself that keeping Adrien busy kept him out of trouble, but considering his tardies and overall presona it appeared to a failed plan. And being Hawkmoth certainly added little to the time he could spend with Adrien...

Maybe it would be for the best if Hawkmoth didn't exist anymore, and Paris was left only with Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed as he stared at the Peacock Miraculous brooch sitting on his desk, so unsure of what to do. If his wife came through that door, this belonged to her. What right did he have to give it away? Then again, what right did he really have to Nooroo? After all, Fu had taken it away from him a long time ago before Gabriel stole it back. His gaze shifted slightly to the right, where Adrien's class photo was. Fifteen or so kids crowded around a bench, smiling fakely and hoping the flash wasn't too bright. Thoose were her victims, the ones he had turned into Akumas.

What right had he had to do  _that?_

He shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair, finally knowing what he had to do. It was time to give up Nooroo, and Dusuu for good measure. And from what he knew of them, he knew just who to give them to...

* * *

Sabine Chang was scared of one thing: loosing Marinette. Marinette was her 女儿, her daughter, the one thing that Sabine had made prefect. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make something perfectly? Marinette liked to believe that she was sneaky and that her mother had no idea about what she was up to, but Sabine knew. Marinette was Ladybug, plain and simple. She had no verifiable proof, but a mother just knows these things.

When Sabine saw Ladybug on the news today at the Louvre, she knew she had to keep Tom away from checking on Marinette. Tom couldn't know what Marinette was - he would be too concerned and force her to stop. While Sabine too was concerned, she knew that Marinette was a lot stronger then people often gave her credit for. She  _knew_ that Marinette could handle herself. So every time Tom made a motion to go check on their daughter, Sabine had to find an excuse to keep Tom away.

"I'll go do it!" Sabin said cheerfully. "You're in the middle of baking macaroons dear, you wouldn't want them to burn!" Even though it was near eight and the bakery was closed for the night, Tom and Sabine always had some form of baking going on. They made sure never to run short of baked goods both for the bakery and for recreational use. Besides, it never hurt to have to extra scent of warmth and invitation that came with the smell of baked goods.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, squinting up at the attic Marinette resided in. "She hasn't even left her room all day...I just want to make sure she's okay..."

"It's no trouble!" Sabine insisted, already making her way up the steps.

"If you're sure..." Tom said, before returning to his cookies. Sabine gave a sigh of relief and continued her journey into her daughter's pink room. Sabine was legitimately surprised when she found Marinette curled on the chastise lounge, falling asleep and a floating red object pulling a blanket over top the young girl. Sabine stood silent for a moment as she watched the scene, before smiling. Marinette was home from her job being the masked heroine of Paris (technically co-heroine, since Volpina seemed to be a girl as well), that was all Sabine could ask for.

"You're home," Sabine breathed out, rushing to the sleeping form of her daughter. Marinette did stir a bit at Sabine's voice, but did not wake up. The red floating thing gasped at Sabine's presence, and immediately began to speak in a squeaky tone.

_"Sabine - Mrs. Dupain-Chang, I don't what to - Marinette, your daughter is -"_

"Ladybug?" Sabine guessed in amusement and sitting down on the floor next her unconscious child. The creature looked at a crossroads at what to do - she/he/it obviously hadn't been expecting Sabine to be so calm or rationale right now.

" _You knew?!"_ the creature whisper-shouted, making sure not to disturb Marinette.

"Yes," Sabine said calmly.

"For how long?" the creature answered, floating downward and coming to rest on the very edge of the pink chastise lounge. Sabine smiled gently.

"Since the very first day," Sabine said, wiping a strand of sweaty hair away from Marinette's red face. Her fever was burning - how had she managed to fight a supervillian in this state. "A mother just knows these things. Although, I do have to wonder who you are?"

"Oh," the creature said, flustered. He/she/it flew up to face level with Sabine and motioned to herself with the flippers she had for hands. "My name is Tikki, I'm a Kwami. I'm the sworn protector of the Ladybug Miraculous and help guide your daughter on her way."

"Well,  _Tikki,"_ Sabine tried the name, noting that it was bit unusual. "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Oh, sure!" Tikki said, launching into a tale about someone named Bridgette and Felix and Plagg, Sabine just managing to keep up. Sabine listened intently, but still found herself focused on one thing:

The child she was expecting now she hoped didn't become a superhero.

* * *

Felix stood in the Notre Dame cathedral, standing between the two rows of pews. His posture was perfectly straight, his only emitted sounds the gentle sounds of his breath. Queen Bee - Chloe - was lurking in the shadows nearby, waiting for the opportune moment to strike or his signal. Which ever came first. It was nearing eleven-thirty, and he was beginning to think that perhaps Ladybug was not going to show up. Although it was unlikely that Ladybug would be deterred out of fear, it was within the realm or possibilty that her precious Adrien had managed to convinced her not to come. Felix licked his lips once as a way to occupy his time, hoping that eleven-thirty would arrive all ready. The Paris moonlight filtered in through the gorgeous stain glass windows, something event the callous Chat Blanc couldn't help but take note of. If Bridgette were here, she would have somehow came up with a design based off the colors.

_Stop. She isn't here._

He couldn't let his mind wonder to her. Not now. Not ever.

"Hello, Felix," a feminine voice said behind him. Felix cringed minimally at the voice, having not been expecting that one. He turned slowly to face  _her,_ finding her arms crossed and her face stern. Her breaths were heavy, as they often were when she got mad.

"Bridgette Hudson," Felix sneered. "To what do I how the pleasure?"

"You said you wanted to talk to Ladybug," Bridgette shrugged. "You didn't say she had to be the current one. So. Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued directly next chap.


	8. But You're Just A Boy, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 of At Last I See The Light

" _I brace myself for the goodbye….because that's all I've ever known.." - Taylor Swift;_ "Mine"

* * *

_London, England 2010_

_Felix Hummel blew a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes, attempting to ignore his classmates loud din. It was always infuriating to him how loud his fellow students could be - did they have no understanding of the idea of silence? The courtyard was the epicenter of this cacophony, where Felix sat as he waited for his sister - Marian - to come pick him up from school. She was running late from her job at Bloomingdale's, and thus that meant he was stuck here at school._

_He loved his sister, he really did, but it drove him insane waiting her for so long with so much noise. He cringed as a high-pitched yell was admitted from a group of twelve-year olds running across the grassy field, his teeth grinding together._

" _Please," he thought to himself, "please shut up!"_

" _Oi!" a thick Irish accent yelled from the bench next to him. "Be quite, would' ya?!"_

_Felix turned to the bench, seeing a peeved off Chinese girl with her hair in two long ponytails, a sketchbook in her lap. She was turned to the group of twelve-year olds, which had grouped directly behind her. He cocked his head to the side as he observed the young girl. He looked to be about fourteen - much like him -, but he could never recall ever seeing her around school before. Was she new here? That would explain her Irish accent, as opposed to the one used around normally._

_The kids scoffed and ran off, talking under their breath about her, not so stealthily and so that she could hear. She shook her head and sighed, turning to return to her sketch book, before catching sight of the blonde. The raven haired girl smiled kindly - as if she hadn't just told off a group of girls - and waved at him. Felix raised an eyebrow, as if a dare to talk to her._

"' _Ello!" she called. "Name's Bridgette. What's yours?"_

" _Felix," he replied stiffly, turning away from her then. It was obvious that she was trying to make friends with him, but he didn't do friends. They were far too much work for what they were worth. Besides, he had Plagg now and what was her name …. Ladybug?...to be his companion now._

" _Fe-li-x," she drawled out, testing out the word sounded on her tongue. She decided that she liked the word and smiled, and he found that he liked her toothy grin - although that he would never admit that to her. She was far too annoying to attempt to befriend and besides, he never gave compliments._

" _Yes, very impressive," Felix sneered. "You can say my name."_

" _Looks like you're one unhappy buck," Bridgette said, ignoring his tone. She picked up her bag and sketchbook and took a seat next to him, still wearing that infuriatingly charming smile. "What's got you having a puss face?"_

" _Puss?" he asked, unable to help himself._

" _Puss - you know with a sulking face?" Bridgette explained with a roll of her eyes. She gave a slight scoff and leaned back on the bench, as if settling in to have a real conversation with him. "I forget your Brits have different slang sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I'm acting the maggot."_

_Felix decided not to encourage her and ask what asking the maggot meant, although he was curious. A beep came from the street, and Felix turned to see his sister waiting in her car with a smile. Felix gave a sigh of relief at the sight - thank God, someone was finally here to rescue him from the company of this girl._

" _Gotta go, goodbye," Felix said stiffly, standing quickly and making his way towards the car with a scowl._

" _See you tomorrow!" the girl called after him, and he didn't have to look behind him to know that she was waving. He grit his teeth and got in the car, pointedly ignoring her. His sister smiled at him once he got in._

" _That a new friend?" she asked._

" _No!" Felix quickly said. "She is_ not  _my friend!"_

* * *

Paris, France 2017

" _Talk?"_ Felix said from behind a cruel smile, one side of his lips curling into a smirk. Bridgette let out a steadying breath and kept her gaze on him, no matter how hard she wanted to turn away from him. Just being near him caused a deep ache in her chest; the ocean that was her feelings for him was fighting to capsize her.

"Yes, love, talk. You do still know what that means, right?" Bridgette retorted easily, raising her left eyebrow as an unspoken challenge to him. Felix gave a quiet  _hmph,_  and turned away from her, staring up at the stained windows as he repainted his face into one of blank emotion.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I asked for Ladybug," Felix said. "And you are not her."

"Well, you see," Bridgette said, taking a slow march towards him with a smirk, "you asked for Ladybug. You don't say which one - me or Marinette. Because - and I expect you to remember this - I  _was_ Ladybug, once upon a time."

Felix chuckled darkly at her words. "Yes, I do remember." Felix turned to face her, cocking his head to the side as he looked her over with a critical eye, as if she were prey being sized up a predator. He moved closer to her, a wicked smile dancing on his lips.

"You said that you would answer questions, Felix," Bridgette pointed out coldly, her face remaining an unchanged emotionless stone.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Felix said, rubbing his chin as if it were a beard. "Go ahead, love, ask away?"

_Will you come back to me? Will you ever be Felix again?_ Bridgette wanted to ask.

"Why are you in Paris? Why are you going after Marinette?" Bridgette really asked, this time she moving closer to him. They were now only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her nose. Felix smirked and folded his arms behind his back. Bridgette heard rustling from above, and saw a glimpse of a blonde ponytail move in the shadows above.

_Was he not working alone?_

"And who are you working with?" Bridgette tacked on at the end.

"To answer your first question, I simply have to tell you remind you that the Miraculouses are here, and they are very important to my plan," Felix answered, although his words raised more questions. She opened her mouth to say more, but he held a finger as signal to halt her speech.

"Please, Bridgette, let me answer completely all the questions you've posed before you go asking more, you'll make me lose my train of thought," Felix said calmly, before continuing. "As for your second question, I'm afraid I can not tell you - because then I will ruin the surprise, and we wouldn't want that, now would we? I've been pouring through books for years to get the information to do this and I don't want it to be over so soon!"

Bridgette scowled at him. "Why you little -"

"I said no talking Bridgette!" Felix scolded, as if he was a teacher talking to a student. "As for your third question, why don't I let her introduce herself?" He snarled. "Queen Bee!"

A deep pain spread from Bridgette's shoulder as something hit it, throwing Bridgette onto the floor. She reached out her palms as they broke her fall as she hit the stone, turning her neck to see a blonde girl wearing ….  _No._

"Queen Bee!" Bridgette accused angrily, returning to face her former lover with a shocked expression. Queen Bee furrowed her brow behind her mask and too looked at Felix, surprised that this girl knew who she was.

"How do you know my name?" Queen Bee asked, her voice near a yell. Bridgette laughed and began to stand, turning to her with a fiery anger in her eyes.

"Because," she said slowly, "Katniss was the Kwami of our sworn enemy, the Queen Bee before you. Master Fu was planning on giving her to you, before Felix must have stole it." At the word stole, Felix burst out laughing. Bridgette turned to him in confusion and crossed her arms.

"And what would be so funny?" Bridgette demanded. Felix wiped away a tear from laughing, and towered over her, bending down to impose upon her.

"I didn't steal anything," Felix said slowly, popping the final syllable with a smile. "Someone gave it to me."

Gave it….who could have given it to him? Did someone else steal it and give it to Felix? Or…..was someone on their side working with Felix? Felix smirked at her confusion and turned on his heel to leave, motioning for Queen Bee to follow.

"I think that's enough questions for right now, I think it's time we leave Queen Bee," Felix said. Queen Bee, however, remained frozen, and stared at Bridgette and Felix with a perplexed expression. At noting her disobedience, he turned around and balled his fist at his side with rage.

"Queen Bee!"

"Oh, right," Queen Bee said, racing to follow after him. They disappeared into the rafters above, but Bridgette made no move to follow. She was too lost in her thoughts. Queen Bee was on Felix's side. And they could have someone on the inside working for them.

Things just got a whole lote more complicated.

* * *

Queen Bee raced with Felix across the roofs, but her mind was somewhere far away. The whole time, this Bridgette kept bringing up Marinette and asking what Felix's plans for her where. This couldn't have been the Marinette that Chloe knew, could it? I mean, come on, how many people in Paris are named Marinette again? But yet, Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that the Marinette they were talking about was her pint-sized former nemesis.

And who was Master Fu? Why were they going to give her Katniss? Felix had told her that Katniss was just for her, a gift to help get rid of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why was someone else going to gift her with these abilities?

Their was more Felix wasn't telling her.

They soon arrived at Chloe's room (narrator would like to correct Chloe and tell her it is basically an apartment she lives in), and Queen Bee slipped in after a promise from Felix that he would be back in the morning for more of her services. Queen Bee, did not, however take off her costume.

Instead, she slipped back out the second was clear and headed towards the nearest jewelry store she could find. It was time to get some answers, come hell or highwater.

* * *

Alya had just managed to calm down enough from her worry and anxiety over the complicated mess of Chat Blanc and Marinette's health to get some sleep, when Trixx woke her up in a daze.

"Alya! Come on, get up!" the small Kwami said, nuzzling into her cheek. Alya at first attempted to swat her away, rolling over in her bed. She peeked her eyes open to cheek the time on her phone, seeing that it was just past one in the morning. Was there really some sort of Akuma attack at this hour?

"Trixx," Alya whined, "it's one in the morning!" Trixx rolled her eyes and began nuzzling into the neck of her Choosen in an attempt to wake her up.

"Someone is robbing a jewelry store down the street!" Trixx said. "You can get there faster than the police. Come on, hurry up!" Alya sighed and stood up, stretching out her tiredness with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and turned to the smiling Kwami.

"All right, fine!" Alya huffed.

" _Trixx, fur on!"_

She arrived at the jewelry store a few minutes later, a small bit of exhaustion still in her system. She busted through the door, her flute ready for use. Alya blinked a few times at the sight in front of her, unsure of what to make of it.

A jewelry case was broken, but nothing appeared to be missing. Just a few feet over stood a blonde girl in a yellow and black jumpsuit, a pair of antennae sticking out of her hair and a domino mask covering her face. She was looking at her feet, her hands bare of any merchandise.

"Who are you?" Alya demanded, sticking out her flute towards her like a swords. The girl sighed and looked up, and Alya was stuck with a familiar pair of blue eyes that she couldn't place.

"My name is Queen Bee," she said helplessly. "And I need some answers."

* * *

_"No one really knows how the game is played, the art of the trade, how the sausage gets made. We just assume that it happens, and no one else is in the room where it happens." - Aaron Burr,_ Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game: Will P.J. Chess ever finish chapter nine?
> 
> (Quote from musical, not the actual Aaron Burr)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I FINALLY UPLOADED SOMETHING ON MY AO3 PAGE, WHAT????  
> Okay, so thanks for reading! It's not much or all that good, but hey, it's mine. Criticism welcome, because I know I suck at writing!


End file.
